Hush Little Angel
by WolfAngel75
Summary: Elise is a quiet, obedient girl who gets bullied by everybody at school. Anybody hardly knows a thing about her, just her name and the fact she has no friends. But what happens when Wesker replaces her science teacher? Will he get a rise out of her?
1. The Man With Sunglasses

"Loner,"

The girl ignored the sharp jab, her nose in her book as she avoided talking with the boy that tried to insult her. But he wasn't giving up, he whispered loudly, obnoxiously, about her to the kids behind her. The girl stayed completely still, not wanting to show how much their insults were affecting her, because if she did, they would laugh, and if they would laugh, she would cry.

She didn't want to cry.

She hated being so sensitive, but it was her nature. She couldn't help it. But she had grown tougher since she started being picked on, she chose not to react, not to look at them until they left her alone, just listening to the bully adviser quietly in the school hall when it was assembly.

Her confidence wasn't at it's best, especially after being back stabbed so many times by her so called 'friends' and other kids that didn't even know her. She was forgotten most of the time, because of being so silent and quiet. She was treated as if she was a new student. People saying they've never heard of her before. She was disliked a lot in the school, the teachers pitied her, they pitied how much of a husk she was when at school.

Nobody hardly knew a thing about her, they just knew her name, and knew that she had no friends. They used that to bully her, to hurt her, they judged her.

And they didn't even know her.

The girl stared at the same sentence, the same damned sentence she had read over ten times already. She could hear the girls now, they were gossiping about her. Always about _her_ and how _ugly_ and pathetic she was. How much of a _loner_ and bookworm she was.

She used the books to escape from the world, to escape the horrible sharp jabs aimed towards her. The teacher walked in and she closed her eyes for a moment, then blinked away the tears that begin to form in her eyes. She never cried anymore, her eyes just got watery. It was like she didn't have the strength to have a good cry stress reliever.

She averted her eyes, forcing herself not to glance around, she knew she would have been forgotten about now, the other students were chatting among themselves as the teacher started to login to her computer at the front. The girl silently put her book back into her bag and leaned backwards, her eyes sorely locked straight onto her desk, her dark brown hair covering half her face as her head dipped down slightly.

"Aaron?"

"Yes miss." A kid near her confirmed, his accent Irish, his head combed. He was another quiet kid, but he had friends, unlike the girl. And he sometimes joined in on the taunts and mocking words thrown her way.

"Ashley?" Another random kid near her threw up her hand and answered, a cheerful smile set on her plump pink lips. Her hair was a vibrant red, her eyes a chocolate brown, she was very pretty, some boys glanced at her.

The girl zoned out the name calling until it was her turn, she answered clearly, shortly and the teacher glanced at her, pity in her pale green eyes, the girl averted her own, a feeling of annoyance and sadness deep inside her.

"Okay, before we begin," the teacher started, standing up from behind her desk, she wore a simple pencil skirt and white blouse, a name tag was clipped on: _Miss Jackson_. She was the kids English teacher. English was the girl's second to last subject, it had been a very tiring and hard day for her, she'd wish it ended already. "Mr. Fox has asked me to hand you all these letters."

"Why didn't he hand them out in the morning?" Ashley asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. Miss Jackson smiled at her, then looked around the room, her eyes lingering on the quiet girl before she answered the question.

"He forgot."

"Idiot," A brown haired boy grinned, some kids snickered, others rolled their eyes. The quiet girl merely glanced at him, feeling her lips tug at the corners. But she didn't smile, not even a tiny one.

"Thank you Jake," Miss Jackson sent him a stern glance, the brown haired boy merely rose a defiant eye brow at her, in a blunt challenge.

"You're welcome love," he replied, Miss Jackson rolled her eyes and handed out the letter's so everyone, then when she got to the quiet girl she slowly placed the piece of paper onto her desk, slipping another small piece of folded paper underneath it.

The girl looked up, the question in her blue eyes, but Miss Jackson was already walking towards the front of the room, the girl picked up the small piece of paper and gently put it in her blazer pocket, she then looked at the school letter.

It was merely announcements, a congratulations out to the boys who won the football matches, a warm good bye to the science teacher that was leaving the school. The girl rose an eye brow as she kept reading, seeing that there was a new science teacher. Then she searched her mind and realized the new teacher was in her class. Mr. Benson was leaving.

She actually liked Mr. Benson, out of all the teachers, he was the kindest to her. He never picked on her and placed her in the spotlight when it was obvious she didn't know the answer. The other teachers did that to her sometimes, they picked her to answer a question when she wasn't listening and instead doodling on a piece of paper, she always stammered and flushed in embarrassment because she didn't know the correct answer.

The other kids always gazed at her intently and she had never felt so humiliated in her entire life, especially when they laughed at her failure. But Mr. Benson never picked her, not because he thought she was as stupid as a rock, but because he said he had been through that before and it wasn't the nicest thing in the world.

When English ended, the girl waited until everybody was out the room before standing up from her seat and putting the strap around her shoulder, she then started to walk out but Miss Jackson's voice stopped her.

"Elise? I'd like a word."

Elise stopped in her tracks and turned around quietly, she walked up to her teacher's desk, awkwardly rocking on the balls of her feet as Miss Jackson wrote something down on a piece of paper. Elise glanced at the door anxiously, science was her last subject and she wanted to say goodbye to Mr. Benson before he left.

"Yes miss?" She asked, impatience slipping into her voice. Miss Jackson could tell she was uncomfortable, Elise kept fidgeting awkwardly, playing with the studs in her ears underneath the frizz of her dark brown hair.

"You're not in any trouble," the teacher reassured, but Elise still didn't looked relived. "I just wanted to discus something with you."

"It's the next lesson," Elise stated, glancing towards the door again. "I don't want to be late Miss Jackson."

"It will only take a minute," the blonde woman said again, she put down her pen, then took off her reading glasses. Elise looked at her, only half of her attention was on Miss Jackson, she was anxious not to get into trouble. "I have a note for your teacher, don't worry you won't get into trouble."

Her tense body relaxed slightly, but not she still didn't settle fully.

"W-what is it Miss Jackson?" Elise asked, still anxious but making sure that the teacher could hear her. Her other teachers said she mumbles and that she should talk louder.

"You are a young, bright and sweet girl Elise," she said, Elise only blinked at the compliment and looked away uncomfortably. She seemed reluctant to believe the words coming out of her teacher's mouth. "But your confidence is... lacking."

Elise averted her eyes to the ground, shrugging. She wasn't trying to be rude, she just didn't know what to say. Miss Jackson sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, the typical reaction out of all the teachers that tried to get something out of the girl, _anything_, but Elise hardly ever said a word.

"What I'm saying is," Miss Jackson said. "I'm giving you a speech to do to up your confidence."

Elise's eyes widened when she said this, her hands shook anxiously, panic setting into the pit of her stomach. "M-Miss Jackson, I-I-I can't do speeches." Elise almost winced, her words, her voice, it all sounded like a pathetic stuttering whimper. But she couldn't, she wouldn't. She was _terrified_ of making speeches.

Miss Jackson didn't seem to notice the reaction of the girl. "You must, I've seen your writing, it's good. You can't expect to go out in the world without talking do you?"

"I can talk," Elise defended. "I just can't speak in crowds."

"You need friends," Miss Jackson stated, standing up and smoothing down her skirt, she looked Elise in the eye and finally noticed how upset and anxious that the girl was. She looked ready to pass out. Still, the blonde teacher didn't falter. "School is a harsh place and can be very stressful. You need to vent out your feelings and hang out with people your own age."

Elise shook her head still, stubborn. Miss Jackson knew she had to ease her out of her shell, but if Elise wasn't willing, then she'd have to force her.

"If you don't do the speech you will get a detention,"

Elise relaxed a little. She would rather do a detention than a speech.

But Miss Jackson wasn't giving up.

"Your grandmother has agreed to send you off to a boarding school unless you complete this task," Elise's blue eyes widened again as she stared at Miss Jackson. The teacher stared back sternly in return and picked up the piece of paper she was writing on earlier on then held it out to her. "No buts, now run along, Mr. Benson is leaving right this instant."

Elise wasted no time trying to convince her, knowing it was useless, she nearly ran out the room after she practically snatched the note out of Miss Jackson's hands. When she arrived at her locker, she shoved her English stuff in there and leaned her back against her locker when she locked it shut.

She ran her hands through her frizzy hair, a wild, stressed look on her features. She swallowed thickly, closing her eyes in her panic. She knew if she didn't calm down she was going to have a panic attack, she took deep breaths and thought about the stars, thought about the special memory that wrapped around her, gave her warmth.

Elise looked up when she heard foot steps, sighing, her light eyes locked with deep brown ones. Mr. Benson smiled at her sadly, eyes filled with real concern when he saw the anxious tears of desperation in her eyes. "Elise, what are you doing out here? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah," she denied, she sniffed and stood up straight, smoothing out her blazer and her navy skirt. She took a deep breath, sending him a big smile, but it was a forced, timid weak smile. He could tell when she was upset, vulnerable. She hated being weak and hew knew that. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Benson knew that she would just keep lying, but kept asking anyway.

"I'm okay, I'm fine," it sounded more like she was reassuring herself more than the science teacher. She swallowed thickly and picked up her bag, throwing the strap around her shoulder and holding onto it tightly, she forced the tears back, never letting them fall. "I'm fine."

Her voice was still shaky, weak, she heard it and grimaced, but smiled, it was forced still. Never had she cracked a real smile, but Mr. Benson knew what her real smile was like, it revealed a dimple on the left side of her cheek, it was a sweet and cheeky smile, that kind of smile that made you want to smile. Until one day she just stopped smiling all together.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked, his brown iris's staring down her, through her mental shield she had built.

"I really don't," her voice cracked, she had a feeling this wasn't just about the speech anymore.

"Alright," he said hesitantly, he sighed, picking up the suit case he had dropped beside him, she finally noticed it. "I'm going now kid. I hope you know what your doing. It's been an honour teaching you."

"Goodbye..." she said softly, sad to see him go. He turned on his heel and she swallowed. "...Mr. Benson..."

Then just like that, she was more alone than she ever was before.

Her eyes closed and she turned around, walking towards her last class of the day. She was controlling her breathing, clenching her hands. That was enough of being weak now. She wouldn't have anymore of it.

When she arrived she was a little nervous about this new teacher, but she knocked on the door nevertheless. She heard somebody say 'come in' and his voice was strangely familiar, a deep, silky monotone. She frowned a little but put on a blank face and walked in.

The new teacher seemed strangely familiar too, his whole demeanour just screamed at her to remember, black clothes, blonde combed back hair... _sunglasses_.

But she shook her head, she refused to believe the idea of something so absurd. What would _he_ be doing here? _How_ would he even be here? It was just her mind playing tricks on her, it was her mind taunting her, tempting her to just run away from that place and keep running away until she got escape from her life.

"May I help you?" He asked of her, without turning to face her. Her eyes scanned the room and she found that the students were staring at her, taunting and mocking, judging eyes that always stared at her. She ignored them turning to her new teacher.

"Sorry I'm late sir, Miss Jackson kept me behind," she said quietly, self-conscious of all the curious, mocking eyes. She approached him slowly and he turned around, her eyes widened a fraction, he looked so much like _him_. She blinked and ignored the annoying nagging feeling that screamed at her to run and held out the note Miss Jackson had given her.

He looked down at her through his sunglasses, she had a feeling that he was trying to intimidate her, but she had been scared and intimidated too many times to count, so she was used to people trying to make her run off and scream for her mother. Elise could see his cat-like amber eyes faintly and was shocked, but she shrugged off her shock in a sense of denial. It wasn't him. It couldn't be.

He took the note from her pale hand, Elise noted that he was wearing black leather gloves, black like everything else that _he_ wore. But it couldn't have been him, it was impossible.

His eyes quickly scanned over the note while Elise looked down at her shoes, her fingers fiddling with the strap of her bag as her feet rocked back and forth with nerves, she snuck a glance at the students, not even twitching when Aaron glared at her.

"Miss... Blake," the teacher read off the paper, drawing out her last name, almost like a taunt. She looked up at him in question, waiting for him to speak. "Please take a seat."

She nodded and started to walk towards her normal place in the back, but his voice stopped her. "In the front... Miss Blake." Her mouth dropped slightly and she looked over at him. His mouth tugged, the corners of his lips in a faint devilish smirk. She hesitated before nodding again, ignoring the low '_oooo's_' of the class.

The only people who sat at the front were the badly misbehaved, the reason they sat there was so the teacher could keep an eye on them, everybody knew that. But Elise was confused, she had a note as to why she was late and she never spoke out rudely in class, she was always quiet and good behaved.

As he began to continue his lecture, she leaned against her seat, eyes sorely focused on him, the way he moved, the way he talked, the way his eyes glanced at her and taking note of the dark haunting amber eyes.

Elise glanced down at the piece of paper when he placed it down in front of her, she reached into her left blazer pocket and pulled out a black pen, writing her name on it instead of chatting and fooling around like the other students did. She doodled on the corner of the paper and waited patiently for the teacher to continue talking, to tell her what to do, like she was a robot that belonged to the army, just waiting for an order.

"Miss Blake,"

Her eyes glanced up, seeing her new teacher looking straight at her from behind his desk, his eyes glanced at the pen in her hands in an almost predator way. She slowly stopped in her doodling and put the pen on the table. "I must advise you to stop scribbling on your work."

"It's a doodle, not a scribble, there's a difference." She muttered before she could think about what she was saying, he rose an eye brow and she felt annoyed at herself. _Great, well done, you're probably going to get a detention now._

"I'd like to see you after class," he said, turning his intimidating gaze on the other students when they snickered and _'oooo'_ed' her again. He looked back at her and his thin lips that were in a thin line were now in a small mocking evil smirk. "And maybe you would like to do an essay about the difference between doodling and scribbling."

"But this is science," was her quiet response.

"Two detention's then," he continued, she bit her tongue, telling herself not to glare or say anything, he was just another bully that wanted to make her life hell. So she nodded silently and picked up her pen again, about to continue her work, but alas, he continued to talk. "And since you've ruined your work, you may start again on a new piece of paper."

_Son of a..._ she thought, taking a deep calming breath through her nose. She refused to just let him get a reaction, to satisfy him. She stood up and left her piece of paper there, then she got a new one off the teacher without showing him how much he was aggravating her. She sat back down and copied the answers she had wrote down in the first place.

When it was the end of the lesson and the bell rang, everybody left except from Elise. She calmly and silently put her pen back in her left blazer pocket, doing her best to ignore the burning gaze of her teacher as she stood up, smoothed her school uniform down and picked up the piece of paper.

She walked towards his desk and placed her work on top of the others, then looked up at him, just faintly seeing his amber eyes behind the black sunglasses.

"You wanted to see me sir?" She asked after a moment of staring and thick silence.

His cat-like eyes studied her blank expression, she seemed to have put up an emotional shield, but he could still see she was uncomfortable and felt the corners of his thin lips tug at the corners.

"You have spoken out in class and I did not give you permission," Elise bit her tongue harder. She had more will power than this, but that didn't mean her blood didn't boil. It was scorching hot, rushing through her veins in her defiant anger. But she didn't give him a vocal response, she only nodded. "Also, I noticed after I gave you those two detention's, that you copied off the work piece after I told you to start again."

Elise's eyes were full of irritation and confusion, she had done the task, she had just copied off her own work, _her_ work. What did it matter to him if she copied the answers off her old sheet? It was _her_ work.

"Copying off your draft does not matter," his eyes glowed tauntingly behind his sunglasses, Elise blinked, taken aback. It couldn't be though... "The point is that your copied a piece of work."

That didn't make any sense to her...

But she was not going to let him get the reaction out of her.

"Sorry, sir." She put her hands behind her back, her hair falling into half of her face like it always did as she dipped her head. "It won't happen again."

"I sincerely hope not," he replied, then stood up from behind his desk, towering over her slightly. "And you did it again."

"Did what?" She asked, looking up.

"Spoke without my permission."

She swore an angry growl was trying to rip it's way out of her throat.

She did not say anything more, she merely dipped her head in apology. The teacher smirked, she was being a little teacher's pet, a little obedient dog. Maybe this job wouldn't be so dreadful after all.

"You may leave," a clear dismissal.

She was more than happy to walk out of there, but before she did, what he said sent her blood freezing in her veins, sent her heart ramming against her chest.

"And I prefer Mr. Wesker, to _sir_."

Her eyes widened.

It _was_ him.

He acted like him, talked like him, he freaking _moved_ like him.

It was impossible.

But yet, he here was.

Wesker.


	2. Erased From Existence

**Um, wow, didn't think this story would be liked since the idea has been done over so many times.**

**^_^ ****Anyway, thank you SO much for the five reviews, u know who you are...**

**Enjoy this chapter ^_^**

Elise sighed in annoyance, tapping her fingers impatiently against the mouse as she waited for the page to load. She had typed up everything about a fictional character somehow getting into a world of her reality, but she had found nothing. Even worse...

She couldn't find a thing that was about _'Resident Evil_' it was like the game never existed. It was like it was erased from the universe the moment Wesker joined in her reality, she was confused as hell, how did this happen? Why did it happen?

The page loaded:

_Your search - _Fictional characters coming to life_- did not match any documents._

_Suggestions:_

_Make sure all words are spelled correctly.  
><em>_Try different keywords.  
><em>_Try more general keywords._

She searched something different.

_No results found_.

"Dammit," she hissed quietly, turning around in her chair that span around and around and around... She stopped and gripped onto her wooden desk, her head spinning. She sighed, closing her eyes and rubbing them. It was late, but it was also a Friday, so she could stay up as long as she wanted.

She looked up when she heard somebody knock on her door, she switched onto the _Youtube_ page and clicked onto the play button, _Coldplay_- _Paradise_ came from the speakers. "Come in!" She said clearly, turning around in her spinny chair and facing her mother.

"Elise," the blonde woman said. "Your grandmother is going to come look after your brother and sister when I go out tomorrow," Elise twitched, her mother caught it and sent her a cautious look. "Don't start anything."

She left, quietly shutting the door behind her and Elise muttered, "it's not me that does anything."

She sighed, turning back to her laptop, she then looked up on her _Fanfiction_ account and updated a story before sighing again and checking her _Hotmail_. _Fanfiction _was her only escape from the world, from school, from her siblings, her father, stress, everything. Nobody understood that, not even her grandmother.

She pulled out her draw and picked up her purple sketch book, the unclasped the string that kept it closed and opened it, flipping towards the page she knew was there. Maybe he was gone from there too? Maybe everything, anything, about him was gone and wiped from existence and he was thrown into reality?

Elise sighed when she saw it, the drawing of Wesker. He was standing up, facing the window with the old man Spencer sitting in the wheel chair behind him. Behind his sunglasses, his eyes were glowing crimson. This was the scene when Wesker asked if he was manufactured then Spencer coughed sickly and replied that he was supposed to be a god, blah, blah, blah. She thought it was pathetic that she could remember that scene off by heart.

"Elise!"

The girl fumbled with the book in her surprise as she jumped, startled. She managed to catch the sketch book though and wrap the string around it, making sure it was secure before putting it back into the draw. She stood up and walked out of her room, craning her neck as she looked down the stairs.

"What?" She called down, her mother, Hannah, poked her head out of the living room down and looked up the stairs, listening for what the woman who gave birth to her wanted.

"Could you go to the shops for me?" Elise sighed in annoyance.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I'm busy!"

"But it's dark out!" Elise didn't fear the dark, she liked the night and the air, it was fresh, it gave her some peace, but she just didn't like the sick psychotic murderers in it.

"Don't be stupid! Nobody's out there!"

"Fine!" Elise groaned then walked back into her room, she opened her wardrobe and took her black leather jacket off the hanger and picked up her white converse boots, putting both on. She bounced down the stairs, swiping the keys that were on a small coffee table.

As she passed the living room, her eyes zeroed in on her mother's boyfriend, narrowing when she saw her mother cleaning and he was doing nothing but sit on his arse, playing with his new fancy phone.

He glanced up and she forced herself to nod in acknowledgement when he grinned at her, he waved and called her name but she ignored him and stepped out of the door, shoving her hands in her pockets as she walked down the road.

Elise sniffed in the cold air, blinking and shivering when the icy cold breeze hit her face. She looked up, the sky was cloudy, dark underneath. She couldn't see the stars, for that she frowned and sighed, a puff of smoke blowing out of her mouth when she did so.

She didn't like her step... her mother's boyfriend. He was a creep, he was always telling Elise to get a boyfriend and telling everybody that she was his blood related daughter when she really wasn't. One time he forced her to hold his hand and walked around with her in the markets, she hated him. Something just... _wasn't right_.

He wasn't right in the head.

Elise could tell that, being silent and invisible made you observant. And hell, she could definitively tell something was off about him. She just couldn't put her finger on it. She knew he was a douche, never helping her mother tidy up and he was _always_ on that stupid bloody phone.

The blue eyed girl felt her eyebrows furrow as she thought about the phone, what was on it? Why was he so touchy when my mum tried to use it to phone or text somebody? He was hiding something, Elise had a hunch about what, and she didn't want her mother to be upset or hate her for assuming such a thing.

Elise sighed again, picking up her pace as she walked across the road, she just wanted to get there and back, she didn't want to dwell on her problems, this wasn't a pity walk, this walk had one purpose and one purpose only. Get the shopping, go home.

Elise paused when she got to the traffic lights and pressed the button frantically, but no matter how many times she pressed it, it wouldn't turn green, it stayed red. She clenched her jaw in annoyance, but didn't stop pressing the button, being impatient. Finally, after what seemed like an hour, the green person flicked on.

She crossed the street, her hair blowing backwards in the wind and force of her charging towards the giant Tesco's. She breathed a sigh of relief when she got inside, it was warmer, the air seemed more stable, no harsh, cold wind plunging into her face.

By the time she had half of the stuff she needed, she was startled when she turned a sharp corner and crashed into something, she looked up and started to apologize when she saw who it was.

"Wesker?" She muttered, her eyes wide, she coughed uncomfortable when he tilted his head and rose an eye brow at her.

"Miss Blake," dark mirth flashed through the cracks of his blank demeanor, the thin line on his mouth tugged. His voice was mocking as always, she could somehow hear the taunt in his monotone as he acknowledged her. "And it's _Mr. Wesker_."

"Sorry sir," she muttered, then turned away from him. But his hand shot out and grabbed her by the wrist, she jumped, startled, then looked up at him in question, he just titled his head, his amber eyes studying her like she was his science project.

"I'm glad that we bumped into each other... Miss Blake." He stated, voice low and intimidating, slightly husky. Elise felt eye brows start to crunch and her eyes turning to slits but she took a deep breath and her blue iris's snapped towards his hand. He didn't remove his hold on her.

"Why is that sir?" Elise asked, slightly nervous.

"You just spoke without my permission... _again_." She frowned in her irritation and yanked her hand away, finally showing a reaction. The corner of his lips turned up slightly.

"This isn't school," she mumbled, then cleared her throat, she rubbed her wrist and looked away uncomfortably, averting her eyes. She hated how unconfident she was, how he could get under her skin after years and years of putting up a mental shield around her emotions. "Sir."

His expression was blank, but he stood up straight and adjusted his sunglasses. She couldn't see behind his glasses, but she could faintly see his amber eyes, since they were glowing slightly.

"Tell me, Miss Blake," Wesker began, eyes locked sorely on her. "Have you begun to write that essay?"

She swallowed thickly, jaw clenched, she hadn't. She thought he was joking. Never mind, she was a good liar. She was always a good liar, she had been since... no. She wouldn't think about that time. "Yes sir."

"You have?" He sounded amused. He adjusted his tie, tightening it when it became slightly loose. "Well then, would you mind bringing it to me so I can read what you have so far?"

"It's at home," she answered, heart hammering in her ears quickly. . "I haven't got school until Monday."

"But you could bring me to your house and I could read it there," he was just trying to make her life hell, just trying to prove that she was lying. Just to give her another detention. "If that's alright? Of course."

"Well my mother is ill," she lied again, forcing herself to smile convincingly, kindly. Just like her old smile. But it wasn't going to convince him. But being a master manipulator and liar, he knew. A liar could sense a liar. "And the house is messy. So it is not a good idea."

"Miss Blake, I do not care about the cleanliness of your home. I merely want to read what you have written so far." He replied, his sunglasses slid down his nose slightly, revealing his intimidating, but fascinating, amber eyes. They didn't intimidate Elise like they would anybody else, she had been intimidated by everything anybody could dream or think of.

"My mother doesn't like it when I invite strangers," she countered, forcing her hands inside of her black leather pockets, but they still fiddled with the material without her knowing, playing with it sub-consciously.

"I talked to her over the phone earlier," he said, causing her to raise her eye brows for a second, before she looked him squarely in the eye, there was just no winning with this guy. "She said that I was, now what did she say?" He asked mockingly before continuing with a slight smirk. "Oh yes, I could just 'drop in and have a cup of tea with her'. I was also informed that she wanted to talk over your grades."

Elise fought the urge to glare at him, she just nodded like a robot, her face emotionless. She just said, "Very well. But let me finish shopping for her first."

He tilted his head to the side, taring at her, examining her expression before he nodded and stepped to the side, allowing her to pass, he swept his muscular arm to the side, holding it up and still as he smirked at her. "Then please lead the way Miss Blake,"

She simply nodded, instead of giving into her urge to glare. She just walked right pass him, continuing her shopping task and ignoring him as if he was never there in the first place.

Wesker, of course, watched her as she walked around, ignoring the world around her, zoning out as her eyes scanned the shelves and rows for the things she needed. She completed her task quickly, already knowing what she wanted, like this was her daily retinue.

His predatory eyes watched as she took the bags without difficulty, though with one bag, she struggled with. He gripped onto it and tugged it away from her, but she glared at him, simply saying that she could do it and she didn't need any help from anybody. He simply rose his eye brow and allowed her to carry all three heavy bags.

She didn't try to start small talk with him, she didn't pry and ask questions, she was like a zombie. An emotionless robot on a mission. Wesker knew that she was just concentrating on getting to her house, pretending to not be aware of his presence.

He was sort of relived, not having to put up with annoying pointless small talk with a little girl, she was quiet, silent, it was like she knew he didn't like to 'chat' with people. He knew he was intimidating, he loved the power he held over people, but for some reason, she didn't seem to be fearful of his cold gaze like the other students.

He was slightly intrigued by her behavior, she was like his own little science project. But she was only secondary, not all that important, not definitively not special. She was just like a new insect that had recently been discovered by himself, merely a distraction.

He walked along side her, not slouching his back or his shoulders in the slightest, chin up proudly, eyes sorely focused ahead and his body was guarded. He was alert and ready for any move of attack, ready to defend himself if needed.

The way he carried himself, it was like a stalking, taunting predator, it sent chills down everybody's spines. Everybody's instincts yelled at them to run away, to escape his presence. Everything about him screamed dark, evil, dangerous, he was a tyrant predator while humanity was his prey.

Elise glanced at him finally, taking notes on how cold, calm and collected he looked. He walked just like he walked in the game, he talked like he did in the game. He acted just like Albert Wesker would. He looked like him, he _really_ looked like an exact replica, he behaved the exact same way.

She didn't know what to make of that, her mind was still progressing the fact he was here, in her reality. That his reality was wiped from existence and he was somehow here. How was is that the game was erased from her world yet here_he_ was. Walking along side her like his normal dangerous predatory self as she carried her shopping bags home.

Maybe she was hallucinating? Maybe she had finally gone mad from lack of company her age? From being bullied 99% of the time? The constant judging stares from the other kids could have finally got to her. She could have made this whole thing up, the game, _him_. It could all be a fragrant of her imagination.

When they arrived, Elise stopped and gently and carefully placed the bags on the floor, then dug into her leather pocket and took out her keys, she shoved it in the lock and twisted the key, hearing the familiar _click_ of the lock.

She picked up her bags and nudged the door open with her foot, Wesker followed her in, without an invitation and she secretly glared at his back. He nudged a teddy bear out of the way with his black shoe and she scowled before shaking her head and making her way into the kitchen, she dropped the bags on the counter then quickly made her way into the living room.

"Mum?" She asked as she walked in, she saw her mother and swallowed hard, doing her best not to burst out in her anger. Her mum looked like crap, she had bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, her blonde hair was a mess, her blue eyes dull and... well.. _dead_.

"Elise, who's this honey?" She asked her, staring at Wesker curiously as he rose an eye brow. Elise looked at her mum's boyfriend, who was slouching on the sofa still, not moved from his previous position, and he was on his damned _phone_while her mum cleaned the house.

"My science teacher," Larry, her mum's boyfriend, finally looked up from his damned phone. A grin splitting across his face, Elise nearly winced. He looked worse than the joker. "This is Mr. Wesker, he wanted to talk to you."

"Oh hello there Wesker sir!" Larry said cheerfully, but Elise caught the slight slur his voice and narrowed her eyes slightly. He was drunk. Of course he was drunk. he was always drunk, hardly ever sober. He stood up, Elise watched as he tucked his phone safely in his left blazer pocket. Away from her and her mother's prying, curious hands. "I'm Larry, Elise's father."

Elise swallowed, clenching her jaw hard and gritting her teeth, her shoulders were tenser than they usually were, Wesker noted. His eyebrow raised on his forehead and he looked down at Larry's hand with a blank look on his face, he stared at it until Larry took it back awkwardly.

"Pleasure," his voice was flat, low and cold, his ordinary monotone, but more hostile and haunting than normal. He smiled, well, it was more a smirk, mocking him. Elise actually couldn't care less about Larry's fear, her lips actually twitched into a faint smug smirk, but it was gone before anybody could see it.

"I assume your here to talk about Elise's grade?" Wesker dipped his head in a short quick nod, confirming her question. He glanced over at Elise, seeing her gaze was on Larry, a specific spot. His pocket. He knew she wasn't staring at it to avoid his gaze, but she looked like she _knew_ something. Like she _wanted_ something that was in his pocket.

"I'll make some tea," Elise announced, her mother smiled, her daughter saw the small smile and light that was brought back to her eyes and was proud of herself. She managed to make her mother do something she hadn't seen her do in a while.

She made her smile.

Elise walked into the kitchen, then pretended not to listen to their conversation, but she could hear everything perfectly, since the walls were so _thin_ in this house. They were talking about her.

"So how is Elise doing in school?" Her mother's voice.

"Judging by her reports and her work, her intellect is not lacking." Elise raised her eye brows at this, shocked that_Wesker_ would say something like that. Compliment her. She was gobsmacked. "However," Elise rolled her eyes,_ here we go_. "I have noted that she has been lacking in confidence."

Her eyes averted from the wall and she stared at her mother's tea as she poured in the boiled water from the black kettle. She heard her mother sigh in the other room and knew that she was about to tell him 'the speech' abotu how she didn't always use to be like that.

"Elise didn't always use to be lacking in the confidence apartment," _And the speech begins_, she thought to herself dryly. "She used to be a social butterfly, she made friends before you could blink. Then in secondary school, just one day she just... she came home and that's when I noticed how her confidence started to deflate."

"How so?"

Elise clenched her jaw.

"Her eyes seemed void of the usual cheerful and mischievous spark I had always known for her to have," her mother told him. Elise sighed in annoyance and picked up her mother's tea, she opened the door and brought her the tea, her mother brightened up and took the tea from her hands, moaning in delight when she sipped it. She smiled warmly at her daughter, Elise felt her lips twitch and her heart swell, but she didn't smile. "Thank you Elise, your tea is the best."

Elise shrugged modestly, averting her eyes as she walked out the room and picked up Larry's tea, she stopped though, just before going out the kitchen, something sparked in her eyes and she turned around, walking over to the cubboard and then opening it.

Her eyes canned the shelves until her eyes landed on a specific object.

_Extra hot chilli powder._

Her eyes still held that spec of something and her hand reached it, she grabbed it and then sprinkled a little in the tea cup, then she put it back before going into the living room, she handed hers over to Larry's and he grinned at her, she forced an innocent smile before going back into the kitchen and fetching Wesker's, she just handed his to him and then sat down over by the table, her eyes locked onto Larry, Wesker noticed this.

She looked like she was waiting for something...

Suddenly, as soon as Larry took a huge gulp of the tea, he spat it back out and spluttered, recoiling like he had been burned, his tongue was poking out of his mouth, scorching red and hot. Tears formed in his eyes and Elise felt a faint smirk tug at her lips, she never did though. But she felt a _huge_ satisfaction.

"You bitch! You-" Larry cut off, panting heavily. "Hot! HOT!"

Elise stayed completely still, her eyes watching every movement, watching Larry dance around and waving his arms about frantically. Her mother looked torn between helping Larry and pissing herself laughing. After all, her family could never resist taking the piss.

Wesker watched Elise as she watched Larry with what seemed dark mirth in her eyes, he caught the tiny smirk she wore when she had handed Larry his tea and rose an eye brow, puzzled until he saw Larry cough up and scream like a little girl.

He thought the action was immature himself, but the tiniest bit amusing. Though he would never admit it, and he kept his blank facade up, just watching, waiting for some kind of reaction out of the little girl who was doing nothing but stay still as a statue and watch Larry with the corners of her lips twitching.

Larry rushed into the kitchen and Elise heard the water run and his relieved gasps. She stood up, smoothing down her top, which had creased up when she sat down. She faced her mother, forcing an innocent concerned expression and judging by her mother's look on her face, she believed her.

"I honestly haven't the slightest clue what happened."


	3. Confessions

**_WOW!_**

***Eyes shine* ^_^ THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! It means so much to me! Seriously, I love every one of you! Your reviews make my heart swell and my eyes shine like in an anime! :D**

**Again, thank you so much for all the kind stuff your saying about this fic, you put me in such a good mood, so I'm updating this chapter! :D I have 11 reviews even though I only have 2 chapters! I hope that I get lots more reviews in future, it's a writers motivation! And not to worry, to those who think I've given up on Conceiling Shadows, I haven't. It's just on hold for this story.**

**Thank you again and again and again and again and again!**

**Don't own Wesker. Don't sue me.**

**ENJOY MY LOVELIES!**

* * *

><p><em>Slap!<em>

Elise gasped, her head snapping towards the side. A sharp sting had formed there, as well as a red hand mark. She bit back tears of pain and looked up in shock, seeing Larry, angry beyond belief.

"You fucking little brat!" Elise glanced at her mum for help. But her mother did nothing, just sat back, eyes averted as if she was pretending she couldn't see or hear anything. Elise felt sadness, anger, fear and disappointment wash through her, but her face revealed nothing. It was her blank mask she had worked so hard to build.

But Wesker could pass all that in her eyes.

The tyrant said nothing, watching and waiting for Elise's response. But the girl did nothing! She just stood there, zoning out all his shouting and staring at her mother as if waiting for something before turning on her heel and walking out the room, ignoring Larry's shouts for her to come back.

Wesker stood, walking out the house without a word. He had seen enough, besides, he was busy. He had other things to attend then watch some pitiful little girl being broken inside.

Elise was upstairs, she had locked her bedroom, sat at her desk and stared at her laptop screen like it would give her all the answers in the world, like it was her last hope. From her big window, she saw Wesker leaving the house, not looking back. He was walking like this was a casual day,, like his normal, predatory self. Like he hadn't just witnessed a girl slapped and yelled at, being bullied by her mother's boyfriend while said mother sat there like none of that was happening.

She closed her eyes, acting like this didn't bother her. Acting like her mother being controlled by Larry didn't concern and anger her to no end. Acting like she hadn't just been slapped hard by Larry. She turned to her laptop and clicked on google, pretending to just ignore everything like she usually did. Locking away her reaction and emotions back into a mental cage, locking away her emotions like she always did.

She clicked on something interesting:

_Rewriting Reality_

_Writers are used to the power of stories to evoke feelings and create new worlds: in some stories this is explicitly possible, as a form of magic._

_Rewriting Reality is a form of magic where the invocation is writing — or in more recent tales, typing. Usually it is one specific object that the writing works with, such as a Reality Writing Book, a typewriter, a sketchpad or a PC. It is sometimes based in mythology where a creator god "writes" the "Story" of history. The device might come from a mysterious deal, a magic spell, a technical device gone strangely wrong, editing the Tomes of Prophecy and Fate, or it could just be, y'know, there._

_In some cases, the user may not even know about the power: an author may use a cursed device to create some form of unstoppable monster, or cause all sorts of wacky hijinks for his friends. Or it may be used purposefully but unwisely, taking the statements with cruel literal-mindedness. Or perhaps the Big Bad has just found a new source of fun._

_The ensuing mayhem can often be stopped by destroying the object that caused it, or killing the writer, which may, or may not, lead to a Snap Back or the writer waking to find it All Just a Dream. Other methods may involve working within story rules, either playing to or breaking the conventions of the genre._

_Not to be confused with figuratively rewriting reality. Compare with Art Initiates Life, where the visual arts shape reality or Formulaic Magic, where it is pure mathematics that will change reality. See also: I Know Your True Name, Language of Magic, All Just a Dream._

Elise mused about that for a while, sitting and leaning against her spinny chair, pursed lips. A concentrating look on her face. She considered the fact that maybe she was in a coma and this was all a dream, that Wesker coming into her reality was all just a dream.

Then she thought about all of the stories she wrote, as a child, in the present, on _fanfiction_. Maybe she had written a story and it came to life without her knowing. She wasn't going to destroy her laptop just because of a hunch that it would make Wesker go away. The thing cost 300 quid, since it took ages for her to save up for that, she wasn't going to destroy it for nothing.

Elise found herself wondering towards the bathroom, she stripped her clothes and closed her eyes when the hot water sprayed and pelted her back, she tilted her head up, the water splashing in her face, she brought her hands up and wiped her hands against her face, clearing the water so she could see. She moved her hair to one side and picked up the shampoo, washing her hair.

By the time she was done in the shower, she got dressed into her Pj's and went to bed, but before sleeping, she did a quick essay on the difference between doodling and scribbling just in case Wesker go on her back on Monday.

The next day, Elise winced at the bruise she found on her face in the mirror and covered it with her hair. She threw on her leather jacket, the one with a huge hood that covered half of her face, and pulled on some black jeans and white converse's along with a purple tank top.

She went out for a walk to avoid Larry and her mother, she didn't bother brushing her hair, it wasn't doing as it's told and it was as knotty and frizzy as hell, one of the reasons she had her hood up, so she could hide it. Another reason for that that be because it was cold, typical English weather.

She sighed, she didn't know why she put up with everything, everything hurt so much. Just looking at her reflection, seeing the same dull, dark and boring pale blue eyes that no longer held the mischievous cheerful spark they used to. She sometimes thought it was school, thought it was sucking the life out of her. But then there was her outside life, and bullies, teachers putting her on the spot.

Not to mention Albert freaking Wesker existing in her world.

And as her _teacher_ at that.

She didn't know what to make of it, it was like that film _Smurfs_ or _Enchanted_ but instead of PG it was for adult's and teenagers only. She didn't know what to do. How to get Wesker back to his own world where the evil tyrant belonged, she didn't want to wake up one day and find a zombie-Larry eating the hell out of her mother.

Though she couldn't give a crap about Larry, she didn't want him to turn into a zombie, nobody deserved that fate. Not even him. She just couldn't imagen that ever happening to anybody. She didn't want to know, unlike other gamer dorks, she didn't want the possibility of zombies coming to life. The thought of that happening sent a fearful shudder down her spine.

Just the thought of her mother being that, a soulless creature with milky eyes and a hunger for her flesh, the groans that would come from her bloody mouth. Half her face eaten off, guts flowing form her stomach, her mother limping towards her.

Elise swallowed hard at the picture of her mother being a zombie and shook it away, thinking off anything else to get rid of that mental image that burned into her mind and sent her into freaking out frenzy-

Her blue eyes shot up and her entire body flinched in surprise when an arm shot out in front of her, she was about to look at whoever the arm belonged to when she saw a car zooming pass her: She almost got ran over and killed by crossing the road. She was about to thank whoever it was but she freeze when she saw the black sunglasses on the all too familiar face.

"Miss Blake,"

The acknowledgement itself sent a snake slithering down her spine, it was the same cool monotone that he always used when trying to intimidate somebody. She was a little scared, she had seen what he was capable off. He had ripped out Spencer's _spine_ for god's sake. He may have been an old man and weak, but she was smaller to him, she was nothing compared to his strength.

He sent her a mocking small smirk, his infamous expression. He tilted his head to the side a little, the gell in his slicked back blonde hair shining slightly in the light. Her reflection was in his black sunglasses, she saw how small she was and reformed her expression into a blank one, but not as good as Wesker's mask.

This Wesker, this Wesker looked exactly like in the one in the fifth game. She wasn't like those people who loved the hell out of the guy and wished that this would happen to them, she didn't give a shit. Ok, so she was a little in awe at the fact the evil villain was here but she just wanted him gone.

"You should be more careful, Miss Blake."

His tone was full of fake concern and mockery, he removed his arm from in front of her, Elise didn't move, she continued to stare at Wesker as though _he_ was the insect. Like he was a little bug under a microscope, very much how he looked at her. Wesker could see that she was studying him, trying to read and figure out what he was up to.

"Why are you here?"

The quiet question came from Elise, she didn't think about it, she just asked before her mind could comprehended the fact that she was _saying_ it instead of thinking it. She didn't know that her mouth had moved and spoke those words until he responded, until she heard the mockery in his usual cool tone.

"I haven't the faintest clue about what you mean Miss Blake,"

She stared at him, then opened her mouth and spoke clearly for once. She couldn't afford to be quiet and mumble her reply, this was Wesker. He wasn't an ordinary bully. He was the real deal, he was a murderer, a psychopathic driven by ambition that eventually granted him his inevitable end.

"We both know that's a lie."

They stared at each other in silence, she head to tilt her head up a little as he dipped his head, causing his sunglasses to drop down his nose slightly. His amber eyes stared into her blue. She was smaller than him, being 5'6. He was like 6'3. He towered over her, it was irritating to her, absolutely infuriating and he knew that.

"Then perhaps..." he paused, causing the tension in the air to thicken. He stared at her, his amber eyes narrowing slightly as the small smirk grew a little. He held up his arm, hand level with his face. He swept his arm to the side, gesturing towards the pavement, the sidewalk. "We should... _talk_?"

Elise knew that she had no choice, fighting Wesker's demands was near impossible. She wasn't wonderwoman, or Lara Croft. She wasn't perfect or a super hero. She was scared, but she put on a brave face and gave a simple, nod, walking slowly along side him.

"I suppose you know who I am." His haunting voice rang in her ears as they walked along side each other, slowly, looking ahead and any where but each other. The question that he asked her was more a statement, like he knew exactly that she knew.

"Yes." She answered anyway, her quiet voice was clear enough for him to hear her. She knew of his enhanced senses, he could hear her perfectly, see everything around them perfectly. He had quick reflexes, he walked like a stalking panther, chin held high and proud, like he owned everything, like he was the most superior being on earth and nothing could stop him.

"And what..." he cast her a long lingering glance, amber eyes cold and calculating. His small smirk turning into a thin line, his features rearranging themselves into a blank mask. "...Do you know?"

Elise stopped in her tracks, as did Wesker. He looked down at her, eyes staring through her mental shield. Apprehension flashed through her, she didn't know if she should tell him or not. She was dead anyway, as soon as she met the tyrant, she knew that death was inevitable. He chose to pick on her ever since she was late, even though she had a reasonable excuse _and_ a note. He could easily kill her, she would run anyway. She was only human, it was a human's instinct to run away from death.

The reason behind all his goals.

She knew the one thing that scared him most.

And it was death.

That was one of the reasons why he his goal is what it is. But it was only one of the reasons, she knew there were plenty more, it all had to do with him His personality, his past, his world. Everything to do with his goals aided him, she knew that he feared death and he would do anything to avoid it, even if it meant selling his soul to the devil.

Hence why he injected all the virus's inside of his veins.

And why he punched the Uroboros tank and allowed the black slimly creature to take over half of his body. He was desperate to destroy Chris and everything in his way of avoiding death.

Eventually he died in the lava, which Elise thought was a huge rip off. Since he had survived much more crap than that. He should have been able to swim in that fucking lava.

As awesome as it was that the evil villain was alive, she also hated it, since he wasn't in the damned _game_. She wanted to continue her resident evil games, and she didn't play the new resident evil game because he wasn't in it and it looked boring without a worthy opponent.

Of course, this didn't mean she wanted him in _her_ fucking world. She wasn't a fangirl, she didn't love him and want to have his fucking babies and want him to fall head over heels in love with her like in those stupid as fuck fanfictions she had read. It was out of character, he didn't love, he didn't change because of one girl that's a fan of him. This man-this _tyrant_-he _didn't_ love.

He didn't have any humanity inside of him, nothing left but dark mirth, his ambitions, a cold man with no heart. He didn't care for anybody but himself. He didn't have any remorse, he would kill her without a second thought. She knew too much. She knew that he would rip out out her spine, or thrust his hand in her chest and move his hand painfully and slowly, then rip out her heart. She knew he would do it so casually as if he did that kind of thing everyday, he probably did.

She looked him in the eye.

Then she answered with one simple word:

"_Everything_."

* * *

><p><strong>So... <strong>

**Tell me in the reviews, did you like it? Do you want more? Any flames? Want me to delete this story? Is Wesker OOC? Ya know, out of character? Is he not Wesker like what so ever? PLEASE I need reviews and answers.**

**I'm doing my best here, but you have to do your part readers, it only takes 30 seconds, it's only 30 seconds of your life. Just click on the review button, type in something creative or complimentary or critic, just gimmie a revieewwwwwwwwwwww!**

**Pretty please.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top.**

**Pretty please with a cherry on top and Wesker's boxers on the side?**

**XOXO**

**~Elle **


	4. The Awkward Predicament

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_Thud..._

_"Elise! Knock it off!"_

_The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes, throwing her tennis ball against the wall, it bounced onto the floor and back into her hands. She sighed, looking down at it with a scowl on her lips. She chucked it over her shoulder and it bounced and landed on the bed. She walked over to the window and her eyes looked outside, where it was raining, cloudy and not allowing the children to go outside and play._

_The girl with light brown curly hair pouted then she perked up when she saw her father's car coming in the drive way, she rushed down stairs with a giant happy grin on her face, jumping up and down as she waited at the porch._

_"Daddy!" She squealed, her eyes shining. The brown haired man looked up and his dark brown eyes locked with hers, he smiled tightly, but the girl didn't seem to notice. She then saw a boy come out of the car, she blinked twice in confusion and tilted her head in curiosity, looking at the boy shyly._

_"Hello daughter," he greeted, then quickly took out bags from the boot and locked the car, the boy that looked like her rushed underneath the roof of the porch with her. His eyes looking at her strangely, she shifted, uncomfortable under the boy's gaze._

_Her father rushed over to them to get out of the rain, he smiled down at his daughter, but it was somewhat forced, she didn't know why he was acting like this. He didn't seem happy, but before she could question him, he beckoned the two of them inside._

_"Daniel?" She heard her mother call as the blonde woman walked into the room, she looked at the boy curiously before looking at Daniel in confusion. "Who's this?"_

_"This is Seth," he introduced, the girl smiled at him shyly and he hesitated before smiling back. "Can I talk to you in the kitchen for a minute?" He asked her, placing the bags on the floor._

_"Yeah, sure," her mother glanced at the children before they went into the kitchen, letting the children talk amongst themselves. Elise heard shouting from the other room after a moment of silence, she frowned, then looked at Seth to see him looking at her intently._

_"Hi," she mumbled shyly, looking up at him through her eye lashes._

_"Hey," the older boy nodded towards her, then he frowned. "You... you're Elise aren't you?"_

_"Yeah," she replied quietly, putting her left arm behind her back and gripping tightly onto her right elbow nervously, she sent him a small shy smile, one which he returned somewhat awkwardly._

_"That's a pretty name," he complimented her, she blushed and looked at the ground, a smile on her lips._

_"Thank you." He found himself smiling slightly._

_Before they could talk anymore, her father walked in, looking furious. She backed away a little, frowning up at him with innocent wide blue eyes, he clenched his jaw at the children and then without a word he grabbed Seth's hand tightly and turned on his heel._

_"Daddy?" She asked uncertainly, following them outside. "Daddy where are you going?"_

_"Stay with your mother Elise," he ordered her sternly, not looking back and shoving Seth into the car, she felt her bottom lip wobble. He looked at her, a strange look on his face, he sent her a forced smile. "Go back inside, I'll see you soon."_

_She was soaked to the bone now, staying where she was as her father got into the car and drove off. She sat on the porch, waiting and waiting for her father to come back._

_She waited days, weeks, months, then a year._

_But he never did come back._

_~End Flashback~_

Elise frowned at the sudden random memory, shaking her head. She started to continue drawing, when she realised that she was drawing her father.

The girl froze, eyes set straight on her father.

Brown warm eyes, soft messy black hair, black leather jacket, dark jeans, black shoes, stud in one ear, olive skin.

Her heart wrenched.

She shook her head, she was over it now. She was way, way over the fact that her father left with the mysterious boy. She never did find out why he brought him to her house, she shrugged dropping the subject as she skipped the page. Then she remembered how her earlier meeting with Wesker went and shuddered.

She took a deep breath, closing her purple sketch book as she sat cross legged on her bed. She stretched and stood up, then looked at the time. It was the middle of the night but she wasn't tired and it was the weekend. She slipped on her bunny slippers and walked down the stairs, she went over to the fridge pursing her lips as her eyes scanned the white selves.

She sighed when she saw nothing for her taste and cocked out her hip in annoyance, placing a hand on her hip as she scowled at the fridge and all the food and liquids it contained. She looked in the cabinet's and eventually found some stuff she could use.

Her eyes scanned the food she picked out:

_Cheese._

_Bread._

_Butter._

_Ham._

_Ketch-up._

She licked her lips and made a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, then added ketch up to the mix. She hummed in delightful when she took the first bite, a bit of the ketch-up slipped on her white shirt. What could she say? She was a pig with disgusting tastes and habits.

She groaned in annoyance, placing her sandwich on the plate before scrubbing at the ketch-up stain franticall-

"Miss Blake."

She started to release a started scream as she tried to turn around but a black leather gloved hand clamped over her mouth and her back was crushed against the attackers chest. Her eyes snapped towards the toaster, which revealed Wesker in the metal reflection.

"Do you not remember our deal?"

His voice was mocking her, taunting and cold to the very bone. She squirmed uncomfortably and he held onto her tighter. She bite down on his gloved hand idiotically but he didn't even seem to notice. His breath brushed against her ear as her heart hammered against her ribcage, she swallowed thickly, closing her eyes as she remembered their earlier encounter.

_~Flashback~_

_As soon as the words left her lips, her back was slammed against a wall, her eyes saw stars while a gloved hand tightened around her neck squeezing tightly, painfully. She hated the fact a pained whimper escaped her lips, but she couldn't help it. The pain was too much, and he seemed to know that. For he smirked and tilted his head._

_"You are a fool to tell me that," he chuckled, she thought the sound was maniacal, evil, dark and she hated it. "You are nothing but an annoyance, a mere child who doesn't have a backbone. You know too much."_

_"Good ahead," she gasped, he tilted his head, smirking mockingly._

_"You want to die?" He asked, though he was just playing with his prey before he did kill her. She supposed that he liked to watch his prey squirm before he snapped the necks. "Or perhaps... it's the fact that you think that I'm going to change my mind at the last moment? You honestly think I'd take pity on you? It's nothing but a weakness."_

_"I...didn't...expect anything," she gasped as she replied, barely, with the tight hold on her neck, cutting off her air supply. She always knew that her end was coming, with the lack of a back bone. Maybe this was a mercy on her, a gift. A way to escape life and all it's suffering. "Just...kill me."_

_Instead of that, he threw her across the alleyway effortlessly, she groaned, breaking into a coughing fit as she rubbed her sore throat, attempting to sooth out the pain and let some air in. He was walking towards her gracefully, back straight like a general. His eyes zeroed in on her pathetic form, narrowing. His thin lips tugging at the corners as the panther walked towards his prey._

_"I have a..._much_ better plan of action," he stated, standing some feet away from her, his muscles were tense, alert still. Even though this human was no threat, he wouldn't be caught of guard. He had underestimated humans before, it didn't end well for them, but it was still an annoyance to him._

_She was silent, clenching her jaw, she dropped her head. Her hair fell into her face, covering half of it as her eyes closed. Her lips were parted, still trying to get fresh air into her lung. Elise's chin was grasped by a gloved hand and tilted up, forcing her to open her tired eyes and lock with the devil's._

_He had put his sunglasses back in place, with the lack of light in the alleyway, it was impossible to see his eyes. She could see them glow slightly behind the black shades that cause his face to become an emotionless mask. She merely looked at him, not showing a reaction._

_"As you've said Miss Blake," he said, head tilting to the side slightly, again. It was barely noticeable, but she could see it, she was observant with the amount of time of being in the shadows, of being ignored, invisible. "You know everything there is to know about me. But how precise is your knowledge?_ _Would you care to explain?"_

_Elise dragged her tired heavy eyes up to him, she ignored the pain and the throbbing headache buzzing in her head, her back ached painfully having being shoved and thrown around by the tyrant. She was used to pain, having injuring herself a lot when she was younger, not to mention being bullied._

_"You are Albert Wesker. You are a man who sought power and domination over the entire human race, all for his own gain. But that didn't work out too well for you did it?" The blue eyed girl said quietly, she coughed, her voice was a little raspy. "Your ambition ended up being your end, you drowned in lava with two rocket launchers shot at your head by Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar. There's a variety of things I could tell you about yourself, the only thing I don't know is how you survived."_

_She had hunches of course, theories, but she wasn't going to tell him what they were. She was lifted by the throat, his gloved hand squeezing her already bruised neck, his amber eyes flashed behind his sunglasses, glowing. His lips were not in a smirk, not in a menacing smile. No expression, incredibly blank and emotionless, she closed her eyes, this was the end. She would die by the hands of Albert Wesker. Eventful, but not exactly how she wanted to die._

_She was shoved up against the wall, non too gently. She winced, blood fell down her back and down her temple. She could only hope her end would be quickly, so that she wouldn't have to bare the pain._

_"Miss Blake."_

_She jumped, her eyes snapping open when she felt his breath blow against her cheek. Her blue eyes searched amber, confused when she saw the menacing smirk. What was going on? Why didn't he just kill her? Did he want to torture her or something? Because she wasn't going to show how much pain she was really in._

_But she was going to question his actions. "Why aren't I dead?"_

_"Because I can use you," he stated plainly, tilting his head down as he stood up, watching her. "You are valuable for information that I will gain and use." He chuckled, the sound sent a fearful shiver down her spine. It was smooth, dark, the essence of evil. "You will tell me _everything_." He glanced at his phone (which confused Elise on where the hell it came from) and his menacing smirk toned down. "Tomorrow, unfortunately, I cannot play with you today."_

_With that he turned around and bent his knees before jumping into the sky, leaving Elise with a baffled, scared and dazed look on her face._

_~End Flashback~_

"I do not hear you talking Miss Blake."

Elise swallowed hard, he pushed her forward slightly and she stumbled into the kitchen counter. She winced when she hit her elbow and turned around, moving backwards and far away from Albert Wesker. She glanced at the door but knew that she wouldn't be able to escape the tyrant. He was far faster and stronger than her, she hated that, he knew that.

Elise wanted to say she wasn't the only one who knew about him, but that was just cowardice, she _was_ a coward. She knew that. Yes, she was brave with video games, but it wasn't real. _This_- this was real. It was as real as it got. She could feel pain, she could really die. On video games you could always start again. But this was real life, not fantasy, she didn't have cat lives, she didn't have three lives.

She would die permanently.

And although she was ready to die the day before, she had done a lot of thinking, she was only fifteen. As much as she wanted out of that world, she didn't want to die. It was in her nature. In human nature. She made a choice last night. A choice that made her even more a coward than she already was.

She didn't want to die.

She was a coward.

But she was determined to tell Wesker as little as she could, for her and everybody' else's sake. Why was Resident evil erased from existence but yet Albert Wesker was here? Why did _she_ have to remember? Why did _she_ have to be in this situation? She wasn't special. She wasn't unique. She wasn't beautiful.

She wasn't a hero.

She was a goddamned coward.

And she hated that.

"How did you..." Elise shook her head, her mind swimming as she thought about how to phase her question. "I mean, you're not supposed to exist. Not in this world anyway. You... I mean..." she sighed and raked her hand through her hair, frustrated, she was never good for putting her knowledge into words when on the spot. "I-I don't know how to start-_Where_ to start."

"Explain how you know of me," he pressed, staying still now as she quickly fumbled over words in her mind. "I saw that look of recognition in your eye when we first met, nobody else knew how I was. But I saw that look in your eye Miss Blake." His lips twitched into that of dark humour. "I saw the fear, the confusion, doubt that I was here. What makes you think I do not belong here? In your world? This is the only world I have ever known."

"But-" Elise shook her head, sighing again as she ran her hands through her messy bed-hair, which started to look more and more like a birds nest. "This-_you_ are not meant to be real. There's-" she closed her eyes and stopped with a irritated sharp exhale, her tongue was tangled, her mind and words tied and fumbling. She found it hard to think, her mind was still partly processing the fact that Albert Wesker was standing in her kitchen.

"I'm becoming impatient Miss Blake," he nearly growled, she swallowed hard then sighed once again and sat down on the stool in front of the kitchen counter in the middle of the kitchen.

She ran her hands through her already messy hair once again and gestured towards the seat opposite her. But Wesker made no move to sit down so she decided to just talk, to try and explain this complicated situation.

"You- you're not meant to exist." She started, her eyes closed as she nervously tried to explain to the evil mastermind. "You- this is going to sound bonkers, barbaric even- but _you_ are from a...a uh..."

"A...?" Wesker urged as he walked around the counter and looked at her, raising an unimpressed eye brow at her rambling, she stuttered quietly and mumbled, Wesker's blank expression didn't break, but she knew he was annoyed when she saw the slight vein pump in his temple and his hands clenched a little, his finger tapping slowly, absent-mindedly against the kitchen counter. "Please would you get to the point."

"You're from a video game," she muttered, but she knew he heard, what with the enhanced senses among other things the virus allowed him to do. She caught the slight look of surprise on his face. It was only there for a split second and his face twitched, confirming her thoughts about him not expecting that answer and actually being surprised. Only for a split second and barely noticeable but she caught it. It was there.

"I don't like being lied to, Miss Blake," he said after a moment of silence, she frowned slightly, she wasn't lying. She hated it when people said that she was when she indeed _wasn't_. She had been framed for a few things and her blood just boiled when somebody accuses her of doing or being something she wasn't.

"I'm not lying," Wesker tilted his head, watching her carefully, observing everything she did. She felt like a bug under a microscope, that's the way he was looking at her, like she was his little scientific discovery and she was his science experiment.

"Then would you care to explain your..." Wesker paused as he quickly scanned his mind for the appropriate word, then looked at her from over the rims of his black sunglasses, amber eyes glowing in that intimidating way. "Theory?"

"It's a..." she swallowed hard, inhaling deeply, shakily. "Big, complicated and very... _long _theory. I'd be up all night explaining and I wouldn't get to tell you all of it."

"Then it's a good thing you don't have school tomorrow," Wesker stated, smirking a little as he pulled the chair out gracefully and quietly sitting down, she eyed him cautiously, doubt and disbelief clear in her eyes. He smirked wider, then gestured towards the chair that she had somehow stood up from absent-mindedly.

She sat down slowly, then took a deep breath as she looked up, eyes set straight on him.

She was about to tell the devil everything.


	5. Questions Of Sanity

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long! My internet got cut off again! Bloody bastards kept ripping us off! Anyway, so so sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to it's expectations, ya know, if it actually has any.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Wesker sat there, Elise didn't know how he was taking it all in. He just sat there with that emotionless mask of his on his face, staring at her blankly like he didn't know how to respond. He probably didn't know how to respond. Hell, if somebody told her that she was from a video game she would have thought the person crazy and do her best to just politely get the hell away from the said person. She hadn't told him everything of course, after a last second decision. This was Wesker, as long as she didn't tell him everything she was still some sort of value and worth enough to stay alive.<p>

Apparently, he didn't know that he died at the end of the game. Apparently, this Wesker was from the fifth game, but this Wesker hadn't gotten to the end of the game yet. He was somewhere in the start, where he hadn't even injected the horrible virus into his veins yet. Explained the lack of black slimy tentacles and burned skin.

Elise thought about how he asked what she meant when she said that he died, and (practically smirked mockingly) when he said that he was obviously still here. Alive and well. Elise wanted it all to be a dream. Just some messed up fan girl dream where Wesker was alive and in her world. It was too real. All too real.

But why would she dream up something so pathetically cliché and not at least have dancing monkey's wearing cowboy hat's in the background? She wasn't even one of those obsessed fan girls that wrote about him 'falling in love' with their OC's which were really them. She didn't mind them, she read them and liked them sometimes. But some were just so corny and unrealistic she felt like banging her head against a brick wall.

Yes, she most definitely thought some of them were just horrifically unrealistic and just plain stupid. For example, Wesker wouldn't just kiss the fan girl out of the blue and decide that he couldn't live without her. If he even did kiss the fan girl, he would have a hidden motive. His humanity was long gone, he didn't care about anybody but himself. She knew that, everybody knew that but they chose to ignore that.

Wesker was a manipulator, she wasn't sure what he was like before the mansion incident but she had some idea. He was probably distant, cold, strict. But how would that explain everybody's reaction to him betraying them? If he was a horrible cold-hearted bastard with a massive pole up his arse then surely it was expected?

Maybe he planned it from the start then? And he was manipulating them into believing he was just like the rest of them? Maybe he pretended to be kind and a admirable role-model? That would explain the shock of him betraying them. Or maybe…

Elise suppressed a snort, she found it hard to imagen that he, Albert Wesker, actually cared about his team. She found herself biting the inside of her cheek and her eye brows furrowing slightly as she paused for a moment. Maybe Wesker wasn't a bad guy in the beginning and was just manipulated by Umbrella like everybody else. Maybe he was a good bloke in the start but got driven by his ambition to have power and strength that he eventually sacrificed his humanity and put it aside so he could accomplish his main goal in life.

She guessed it didn't matter now, if he wasn't an evil bastard in the start it didn't matter. She had always had a bit of a habit to dwell in the past and ponder on things, she had a scientists, or archaeologist's, curiosity. Her curiosity always made her wonder about things, she always thought about the reasons people did the things they did. They was always a reason behind everything.

She shook her head, like she mentally stated earlier.

It was obvious he didn't care now.

The blue eyed girl sat up straight, shoulders all the more tense as she waited for the man in black to do something, her movement caused Wesker to snap out of whatever trance he was in and his lips twitched, as if in amusement.

"I believe there's more to this… theory?"

The girl blinked in slight disbelief, he didn't believe her? Well, she supposed she didn't blame him but she was still annoyed. She knew the mere idea was just absurd but how did he explain about how she knew about him? About his past? About his death that was undoubting going to come now that he was in her world. She even knew about the encounter with Spencer and the only people that were present were the old man himself and Wesker.

A thought caused fear to wash through her as if a freezing bucket of water was just dunked on her head, she felt her blood practically go cold as she thought about how everything around Wesker tended to die. Here he was, in her home. In her god damned world. What was stopping him from unleashing a zombie virus? Her greatest fear. The mere thought of it caused an unpleasant shudder to rip through her body.

Wesker being here meant the chance of her greatest fear not becoming true was one in a billion. If he was dead, there would be less chance of an apocalypse in her world. But then what would that make her? It would make her like every other cowardly human being, they would kill him just to lower the chances of zombies becoming a reality instead of a fantasy.

It was prejudiced in a way, discrimination. She had felt what that was like, she knew how it felt to be discriminated and isolated just because of who she was and how she acted. She would be discriminating Wesker because of the things he does and because of what he was.

She wasn't a killer.

But she didn't want him there.

He didn't belong, no matter how prejudiced or discriminating that statement was. It was true, Wesker was evil. Mostly based on the events she had seen and read from Resident Evil. She thought about if he could have changed, since Resident evil didn't exist. But then she dismissed that thought altogether. It didn't matter, she would never let her guard down.

"Miss Blake," Wesker's voice brought her out of her bubble and she looked up, cautiously and with a sign of fear in her blue eyes, to Wesker's delight. His lips twitched slightly into a tiny smirk. "If you would be so kind as to not pretend you have suddenly gone deaf. Would you answer my question?"

Just by his tone, she knew it wasn't a request.

"You don't believe me." She mumbled quietly, knowing if it were anybody else, they would snap at her to speak up. But Wesker seemed to hear her perfectly. He also knew what she was doing, she was changing the subject.

"I have no reason to," he replied anyway, answering her rhetorical question. He placed his hands on the counter, still sitting on the stool. His back straight, shoulders and chin up unlike where most people would slouch while sitting on a stool.

"You also have no reason not to believe me." She muttered bitterly before she could hold her tongue, she swallowed hard and remorse filled her. Why was she so stupid? Wesker could snap her neck in a flash, she wouldn't see it coming even if she expected it.

"While I appreciate your lack of manners, may we get back to the question?" He reminded her coolly with an eye brow raising, she mentally cursed, thinking she had successfully changed the subject, but he could see right through her. He was the master manipulator after all.

Again, it wasn't a request. Nothing was a request from him, he was like the pied piper with his flute, playing the scary music and entrancing everybody with fear to do what he pleased. He was the puppeteer while humanity was his puppet.

"There is more." She finally answered after a moment of silence, the fear still there but she managed to control it like she usually did with her emotions. Not so well, but she did it. Though she had a feeling Wesker could see right through her, he was the one who invented emotionless masks.

"Then would you mind sharing this information with me?" He seemed to be getting impatient, his tone was as though he was talking to a three year old instead of a girl her age. Which was considerably young compared to him. She was a child in his eyes. A smart one who seemed to understand what humanity and the world was like even at such a young age, but a child nevertheless.

"If I do then you would kill me." Was her wise answer, he felt his face twitch with annoyance. Though he was very irritated he had to deal with the girl and be impatient instead of getting that fearful stuttering answer he always got immediately after he made it clear he was in a bad mood and had no time to 'fool around' he was a little impressed by how brave she was.

Stupid and reckless with almost no confidence in herself, but brave nonetheless. She was somehow horrifically stupid in basically telling him she wasn't going to give him all the information for leverage to stay alive, but she was also somehow smart at the same time.

Not only was she of some sort of value to him because of the answers and information that she held and it was information that he needed to gain in order to kill Chris Redfield and achieve his goal once and for all, but she was examining her options well and looking at the loop holes that could keep her heart still beating safe and sound inside her ribcage.

Wesker sensed that her death is her fear, but she seemed to want it at the same time. To end getting up every day to her pathetic life was most likely the answer instead of facing her fears. He noticed that once she came to school, only a few people noticed her and that was bullies. They didn't do it through physical harm, but they bullied her with mere words and tried to hurt her mentally.

He witnessed her just taking it, ignoring them as if they would go away if she did. But they never stopped, they were most likely trying to receive an reaction out of the almost robotic girl. If it wasn't for the emotional storm going on in her eyes, he wouldn't have noticed anything. And he was the most observant being on earth.

She hid her emotions well, but not well enough to escape his eyes. He didn't feel pity towards her, he didn't care. The only purpose that kept her alive was the information that was stacked inside that brain of hers. But he couldn't torture her, she didn't respond to violence. Maybe he could manipulate her.

He mused the idea over in his head as he watched her stare at him like he was some spider on the wall. Disgust, caution, fear and a fiery annoyance sparked in her sapphire orbs. He was reminded of Redfield's sister, Claire. Though Miss Blake's eyes had light blue specs in her dark sapphire eyes, there was a similarity. They were so alike yet so different.

Miss Redfield's eyes held that foolish compassion of hers, stubbornness, a fiery determination to take him and Umbrella down. he smirked a little when reminded of how stupid both the Redfield's were, thinking that they could stop him. But his smirk faded slightly when Miss Blake's words came to mind. About how he died.

And in lava, of all things. With two rocket launchers shot at his head by Chris and Sheva. That shouldn't have even fazed him with all he had been through. Could she be telling the truth? Did he believe the absurd and insane girl?

He felt a little aggravated, this girl put so many questions into his head. He wanted to squeeze the life of out her, he wanted to grab the knife that was in the draw and then plunge it into her chest and watch the fascinating and attractive blood ooze out of her disgusting weak skin. It was like she lived to torment him, remind him that he couldn't knock her around a bit for the answers he was looking for.

Then he was back to the idea of manipulating her, fooling her, tricking the vile little thing into thinking he cared for humanity and that he was changing into a better man. He felt the amused smirk appear on his thin lips, he felt like laughing at the mere idea. Mentally, his taunting and eerie dark laugh was booming at the thought of manipulating the girl in front of him. That idea seemed the best. He couldn't wait to see the realization in her eyes once he gained the information he needed then he told her he used her and that he was going to kill her.

The horror and absolute petrifying look that would be on her face would give him that sick sadistic satisfaction that deemed him a cold-hearted monster, if only Christopher could see what he was going to do, that look that the Redfield got in his eye would be excellent. He could only think about the mocking words that he would say to his former student.

Elise, on the other hand was confused as she watched the blank look on his face. Nothing, it was like he had fallen into a deep coma. She wasn't sure if he had fell asleep or if he was just sitting there, staring at her. It was creeping her out to be quite frank. It was eerie, like he was possessed by a dark demon that was even more evil than Wesker. The fear in the pit of her stomach churned and clenched so tightly that she thought she was going to be sick from her anxiety and fear.

"I would stay," his sudden voice caused her to flinch, it was so silent, so quiet that you could hear death. The quiet was so deafening to her ears that she thought she was going to go insane and pull out of her hair before his words broke the thick tension filled silence. "But I have more important things to do."

Not that she cared, she was bloody relieved beyond belief that he was leaving. It was like being under water so long then suddenly you broke the surface and got gasps full of air. He was finally leaving and so she could breathe.

But it was the tone that annoyed her, more important things to do. It was the way he said it, the way he smirked at her darkly. The way he said that you would think he had been stuck staring at paint dry, it was slow and agonizingly boring. He was basically saying to her that she was more boring than watching a snail race.

The annoyance was replaced by instant relief when he left her home, that smirk on his face, her shoulders felt less tense, her hands unclenched around the seat of the stool that she was sitting on. The coloured returned a bit to her face and the tightness in her chest vanished as if a massive weight had just been lifted from there and she could finally breathe again.

She was still guarded, after all, if Wesker knew where you lived, knew you at all. You were never safe, not even in your own home. She still felt tense, like she expected him to jump out any second and thrust his hand into her chest and pull out her heart with a sickening crack as he broke her rib cage.

She swallowed hard and the mental picture she just concurred up and quickly went up stairs, ignoring the food that had yet to be fully eaten. She wasn't so hungry any more and just forgot about it, she made sure to lock her bedroom door, put the chair from her desk against the handle in a way that was ensure the door wouldn't be able to be opened and grabbed a bat, eventually falling asleep with it in her arms.

She was also completely unaware of two icy grey eyes staring at her sleeping form from the dark…


	6. Angel In Hell

**Sorry about the lack of updates on my part, got another account. And plus, I just wasn't in the... 'writing mood' if ya know what I mean. I'll try to update more frequently. Just letting you know that I'm NOT dead and that I haven't given up on the story.**

* * *

><p>Nothing.<p>

No Wesker.

For a week now.

Elise was cautious when she roamed the school corridors, the teachers hadn't had where he'd gone, just that he was away on personal matters. Obviously Wesker had lied here and possibly told them a related of his had died or something along the lines of 'oh woe-is-me woe-is-me please pity me' although Wesker would most likely never say anything like that.

"Move it dork," Elise stumbled and her body was shoved into the lockers when a short haired blonde budged her shoulder and heavy bag into her. She smirked over her shoulder at the frizzy haired blue eyed girl who showed no reaction. But it was obvious but the water filling in her eyes that she was upset.

Elise cursed and swallowed the lump in her throat, she picked up her bag that had slipped from her grasp when she was pushed into the lockers and span on her heel, stalking away towards the lunch hall. Her emotions were getting a lot harder to control now.

Maybe it's because she hadn't cried in a couple of years, she hadn't shown her emotions or vented out what she was feeling. She knew it was bad for her, but she didn't want to cry, she didn't want to seem weak in front of anybody, not even herself. She had a hard time revealing her feelings, she was just not the touchy-feely heart-to-heart kind of girl.

Elise sat down on the long rectangular table, only a few people were sitting there. Mostly not even in her year, either above her year, or younger. A few of them glanced at her but then they ignored her to talk to their friends. She got out her lunch bag and ate in silence, glancing around in paranoia as if Wesker was going to jump out and scare her any second now.

But there was no sign of him.

Was he really gone? Was it all a hallucination? Was she crazy? Had she gone off her rocker? Did she really deserve to be in a loony bin after all? It was a high possibility, anybody in her situation would have gone mad by now. She sighed and shook her head, swallowing in the lump in her throat. Maybe she really did need therapy or something.

"Hey! Excuse me?"

Elise jumped and looked up, raising her eye brows at the girl that was smiling down at her. Her eyes an adorable chocolate brown, her hair a light blonde that reached past her shoulder blades. She had faint flushed cheeks and her cute nose was slightly red from the cold outside. She grinned down at Elise while the quiet girl eyed her with what seemed like curious caution. She hadn't seen her around before.

_Must be new,_ Elise thought and then understood why she was talking to her. _Probably lost_, _doesn't know anybody or anything around here. Probably going to find a cliché to fit into soon enough._

"Can I sit next to you?

To say that Elise was caught by surprise and taken aback was an understatement. She raised her eye brows so far they were in her hair line. Elise nodded slowly, as if unsure herself. She hadn't really talked to anybody in a while, she was sort of... unsure how to act.

"I'm the new girl, Anna," the blonde girl introduced, Elise managed to force a smile, wanting to really just get back to the silence so she wouldn't say anything awkward or stupid to scare the girl away. She didn't expect to become best friends with her or anything, she just maybe could have an acquaintance.

"Elise," she mumbled quietly in reply, turning away from her awkwardly. Most would think she was being rude, but Anna seemed to know that she was just shy and unsure how to talk to her. She was... _different_ to all the others. The girl smiled kindly and put her sandwich down on the table.

"What class do you have next?" Anna tried to make a conversation with Elise, the poor girl seemed to had forgot how to have a conversation with somebody her age, it had been so long and she'd mostly just talked to adults when it was absolutely necessary.

"Uhmm," Elise was taken aback by the question, it being a while since she had a real conversation with somebody her own age. And Anna asking her the certain questioning caused her mind to freeze over, her memory not being the best, Especially under pressure.

She fumbled with her blazer pockets clumsily and then pulled out a creased piece of paper that folded up. Typical for her, she had to still carry around her schedule even after three years of being there. She had an utterly terrible memory. Her eyes scanned the piece of paper once she had unfolded it. Anna waited patiently, a small smile on her face.

When Elise realized what she had next, she let out a quiet groan, Anna heard and and gave her a sympathy glance. Elise looked up to see Anna looking at her and she sighed, elaborating. "Math."

Anna smiled slightly. "Hate math too huh?"

"I can't do it," Elise winced at the truth of her words. "Literally."

Anna's eyes widened with intrigue and shock. "What do you mean you can't do it?"

"I just..." Elise sighed. "My mind freezes up when I get asked a question. It goes down in lock down mode."

"I could tutor you if you'd like," Anna grinned. "I'm kinda good at math."

Elise then realized that she actually said more than one word to Anna, the girl's bubbly and kind attitude was... comforting. It was different from all the dull eyes and all the zombieless minds that obeyed the popular's every whim. She found she quite liked having a friend after being lonely for such a long time, even if she wasn't _quite_ her friend, but she had to be cautious, study what kind of person Anna really was. She'd had enough bullshitter's to last her a life time.

"Sure," Elise reluctantly agreed after thinking, _sod it_.

Anna's face brightened up and they ate the rest of their lunch in a nice comfortable silence with the exception of the chatter of the other students in the hall. Well Anna was mostly doing the talking, Elise was being quiet, eating and listening.

By the end of school, after much examining, listening and much talking on Anna's part, Elise was half convinced that Anna was actually a really good person to be around. Yes, she could talk her ear off, but Anna made a nice companion. And to top that off, she was helping her with math, a topic she found difficult.

She tied her hair up, frustrated with it constantly falling into her face. She had just had about enough with it, she couldn't really care about the slight spots on her face right now. She was exhausted, she had a long day, she wanted to go home and have a nice hot bath instead of a shower. And that was saying something, considering she _hated_ baths.

Elise threw her bag over her shoulder, Anna had left a couple of minutes earlier since her dad was picking her up. Elise slipped her way through the crowd of people, walking as fast as she could towards the school exit. She bumped into somebody very tall and wearing all black, who she assumed was a teacher and mumbled an apology before stalking off out the school gates.

She was thinking about Anna and the whole situation she had gotten herself into, her heart in her chest, it felt like exploding. It had endured too much and it was overflowing with what she had experienced. She wanted to escape, and she wanted to escape _now_. She wanted to go to somewhere else where she could let it all out, where nobody could see her, where she could escape all this stress that was being pressed down on her shoulders.

While she was pondering over her new wishes, her head down and her guard down, she didn't expect something to suddenly pounce on her as she walked along side the street that lead towards her house. She cried out in shock and surprise, then looked up to see what had knocked her down. The back of her head throbbed from being slammed against the pavement but she ignored it, more dizzy than actually in pain.

It was a dog, to her shock and horror. A savage animal who's droll was dripping down from it's muzzle. It growled viciously at her, eyes black and feral, wild. Her breath caught in her throat, she was paralysed with fear. Eyes staring straight back at her, her body shook.

No words made their way out of her, she couldn't move. The dog suddenly rushed forward with a snarl and sunk his sharp teeth into her shoulder and she screamed finally, a hoarse agonised scream was ripped from her throat. The pain was burning, biting, stretching throughout her entire body. She thrashed against the wild dog, kicking, punching screaming to get away.

She called for help, but this wasn't a movie, this wasn't a book. Nobody was going to come to her aid. She was going to die. If not from the dog, than from the blood loss. She could already feel herself becoming weak, her limbs shook as sobs ripped through her. She wailed, cried, the pain was too much.

She must have blacked out for a couple of seconds because when she woke up the dog was still ripping into her shoulder, then into her neck. She was finding it rather difficult to breathe, rather difficult to talk. Her voice was croaky, her body dropped to the ground, laying still. The dog's head looked up suddenly, it whimpered as if it was afraid.

Elise couldn't open her eyes, they drooped as the dog whimpered again and walked off, she whimpered herself in pain. Her hazy and glazed over eyes looked up, out of focus, blurry. She saw a blurry figure walking towards her, familiar, but unable to tell who it was.

She couldn't muster the strength to scream out in complete burning agony when he crouched down behind her and reached under her arms, pulling her up from the arm pits and throwing her over his shoulder. He smelt familiar too, it was weird, her eyes were drooping, her vision was clouding with black spots. But for some reason, she just couldn't welcome the darkness she wanted to go into. She wanted to escape the pain, to fall asleep. She couldn't, for some reason her body wouldn't let her rest, it wanted to torture her.

She found herself blacking out every so often, but she always woke up. This time, when she woke up, she found herself surrounded by people, they were talking, but to her their voices were muffled. She couldn't understand a word they were saying. They were dressed in white, everything was so bright and so white. So blinding. She blacked out again.

Again, she woke up. Her eyes were groggy and glazed, glassy. She felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. Her body just wanted to rest, she just wanted to sleep. The room she was in, it was white, too bright for her sore burning dry eyes. She heard voices again, constant bickering. A squeal and a yell. A slap, a scream. Then there was a voice that sounded even more familiar.

It was her mum.

"Stop that! Your sister if very sick! She doesn't need to listen to you two argue all the time! Just STOP! Go to the game room!"

There was a scuffle of frantic footsteps and then silence, she chose that moment to look at her daughter. Her eyes were heavily bagged, hair messy and clothes scruffy. Her blue eyes widened when she saw Elise's eyes open, drowsy obviously, but she was very much awake for her mother to glomp her.

Elise winced, then she grimaced at her throat. It hurt like hell. Dry, rough. It felt like burning rough sandpaper rubbing up against each other. She clenched her teeth and her mother pulled away, quickly handing her the glass of freezing fresh water that helped soothed Elise's throat a little, but not by much.

"Mum-" she broke into a coughing fit, her voice was harsh, sore, raspy. It hurt too much.

"Shh, shh," her mother soothed. "Don't talk, the doctor said it was very important that you don't speak. It will hurt for at least a week, you need to get plenty of water and your grandmother is going to get you some tablets. You'll be fine Elise-y-loo-loo."

The girl managed a half grim smile at the nickname her mother always called her as a young toddler. Her eyes shined at the affection with amusement and gratitude. She had missed her mother, if she was being honest with herself. Even if her mother wasn't the affectionate type, she still wanted the hugs that she used to get.

"I heard you made a friend," her mother smiled even more now, it seemed brighter than normal. She glanced over the other side of the bed and Elise was shocked to see a familiar blonde sleeping in the chair. It was Anna. She really _was_ a good friend. And they hardly knew each other. Elise liked Anna even more now. "She's a really nice girl Ellie, I'm glad you made a friend. You'll have to invite her round the house sometime."

Elise then remembered...

_Larry_.

Her mother then made a grimace full of disgust and pain. Elise tilted her head, evidently curious and interested about what was wrong. Her mother explained. "I found..." she sighed, dropping her head. "Larry was cheating on me."

The blue eyes in Elise's sockets were boiling, not matter how sore they were. She looked absolutely furious that he would _dare_ hurt her mother. She may have had her differences and hated Larry, but that didn't mean she wanted her mother to get hurt. She grabbed her mother's hand in a secret promise to hurt him back in some way, to get revenge. But her mother took it as a sign of comfort and squeezed back with a small grim smile. No tears though, Elise wasn't surprised. Her mother rarely showed that kind of emotion, similar to her.

"We might be moving," her mother blurted.

Elise looked at her in shock, half filled of pure utter happiness that she was escaping from that soul draining place _and_Wesker. It was her own personal hell... but she was upset too. She would have to be away from Anna, the first friend she made in... _years_. She had been so god damned lonely and now she was going to endure this again. Anna wasn't that close a friend, but she was brilliant and a fantastic companion. Her mother sighed, sensing this.

"Still in this area if you want," her mother said gently. "I just need to move so that Larry can't bother me, he's becoming obsessed with contacting me. A creepy stalker. That's what he is. He's absolutely crazy. Did you know he married somebody and had three kids, and got two other woman, who were also his girlfriends, pregnant? On _purpose_."

Elise stared at her mother, shocked and felt sick. She glanced at the note pad on her bedside and picked it up, taking the pen too and then wrote down, _Didn't he say he wanted a baby with you?_

She nodded.

_That's sick._ Elise wrote down, her mother nodded once again in agreement, a grim look in her eyes.

"Always did pick the bad ones," she grumbled. Elise put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Then she wrote down, _You'll find the right guy eventually_._ I'll help look._ Her mother laughed weakly and patted Elise's head with a small timid smile.

"Elise,"

The girl froze, then she looked up at the man standing at the door, staring at her, she felt her jaw go slack.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so, SO sorry about the lack of Wesker in this chapter. But come on, let's get realistic (says the girl making a fic about Wesker coming to the real world) here. Wesker won't stick around all the time and get obsessed with a simple girl that seems nothing but a disgustingly scared and lunatic human to him.<strong>

**If you want, I could explain anything you're confused about. ANYTHING at all! I could explain anything you wanna know, or you could offer a few ideas and it might end up in my next chapter. You could submit any ideas or any scenes or any funny words you want me to use.**

**All you need to do it say the words.**

**Or, well, _write_ them rather. I can't hear you all the way from my nice little flat.**

**For lack of a better word, REVIEW!**

**~Elle**

**P.S: Sorry about the Wesker delay once again :P He needs some space from the slightly depressing Elise and all the chattering annoying school students ;)**


	7. Shocking Reunion

**WOW**

**My jaw has officially reached the bottom of the floor.**

**50 Reviews**

**I think that I'm going to spontaneously implode.**

**I seem calm and collected, but in actuality, I'm jumping form sofa to sofa, then jumping up and down on my bed and Oh Land is playing. Then I'm pretty sure I did some kind of mystical dance xD**

**Anyway, THANK YOU! I'm so happy!**

**I can see that people like this fic, so I AM continuing it and I am going to reply to the reviews on here,**

**Kexy Kewl: You'll find out eventually. Sorry about the grammar and spelling error's, trying my best ^_^**

**Leyshla Gisel: It WAS a vicious dog, and well, you'll find out who it was eventually, cheers for the review ;)**

**mskurenekoelric: WOW, everybody really does suspect Anna don't they? LOL, I'm pretty sure Wesker can't turn into a fifteen year old girl. But I love your enthusiasm and creativity. Loving the review mate, maybe another for this chapter if I ain't pushing it? And I'm glad you're enjoying it. I enjoy writing it.**

**Libukaryl: Larry is actually based off a real character, he was a real nasty piece of work. A real loony! The Joker would have called him crazy and we all know we're in trouble when HE of all people calls somebody off their rocker! Anyway, he _is_ based off a real person in my life, but I tuned him down a little bit. Yeah, I know. Trust me. CRAAAAZY. ABSOLUTE Nutjob he was.**

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: *Picks up your jaw from the ground and pats your cheek* Cheers Dollface, and glad you're enjoying the suspense. I wasn't even expecting much from this story. To be honest, I thought people would just skim over my story like they do the others and I'd eventually give it up. But this story is awesome and I'm keeping it ;)**

**WeskerSlayer99: _Loving_ the display picture. Really digging it ^_^ And hopefully I will soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing! Give Jill this chew toy *Throws a squeaky dog toy that's a sandwich with a miniature Jill inside at you***

**HellSin666: I haven't got a bloody clue love, I'm improvising, making it all up as I go along. It seems the _Non_-planned stories always get the most reviews. That kinda irks me because my planned stories are actually pretty good. And this is possibly a spolier, but the dog wasn't infected. Just a feral dog. But there _is_ a reason it attacked her. Just got nothing to do with Wesker. Anna is just, well, you'll find out. Nothing really that exciting... or is it?**

**Fox Mew Brittany: Can you believe all the reviews I'm getting? XD Anyway, I also hope that Anna will remain as her friend. It's a high possibility, but there's an event in future that will... be upsetting. Larry... Ah, *Sighs* Larry, Larry, Larry. Well find out about him. More of his past eventually. Mama's gonna do some researching.**

**Anyway, that's enough replying to the reviews for now, for the rest of you, Kexy Kewl - Pancoon - Breathewithme - Unknown (You reviewed for the 5th chapter saying 'manipulation' and you grabbed your bat and you went off topic but there's no name) - HiKura Rima - BabyAngel-tears - Lightslighting - Cheli-chan - BmD-XIII - Ikisha - twilight-yuna17 - Katsumi the miko - x-Lure - Skylar - THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**OKAY, now that's over and done with. Let's get on with the story for those of you who didn't skip this bit. _Finally._**

* * *

><p>She couldn't move.<p>

She couldn't breathe.

She couldn't talk.

Excusing the fact that she couldn't really _talk_ without sounding like a possessed demon and hurting herself, she was speechless.

"Hello sweetheart,"

Her mother stood up, stormed straight over and gave him a harsh hard _slap_! "How _dare_ you," she sneered in his face. He rubbed his sore cheek, ignoring Hannah and just looking at Elise, who seemed shocked and she looked like she was looking at the messiah.

"Hannah," Daniel said lowly, quietly, but Elise could hear him. It was completely silent in the room with the exception of Hannah's really heavy furious breathing.

"Do you have _any_ idea on the pain you caused us?" Hannah screamed, eyes on fire as she hit him on the arm again. Anna had woken up from all the screeching coming form Hannah. She was still half asleep, but aware that this man was not welcomed here.

Anna took a glance at Elise and did a double take, she was _crying_. From what she heard from around the school, Elise _never_ cried. Everybody told her the girl was like an emotionless robot. She didn't think so, one of the reasons she went to her in the first place, curiosity.

But now that she'd seen that she was just like everybody else, that she _felt_ heavy emotion's, but she just chose not to show them. She couldn't leave her friend now, she needed somebody more than ever. Anna had never seen so much pain in a person's eyes. She'd _never_ be able to handle _that_ much pain in her life.

And it was good that Elise was crying, she supposed. She was finally letting it all out. Letting out all the supposed emotions, the demon that was digging it's claws into her heart and tightening it's grip. The darkness that screeched and thrashed inside of the girl, swinging it's claws around her insides and trying to desperately claw out of her, killing Elise from the inside out.

"Elise," Anna whispered, putting a hand on her arm comfortingly. She definitely needed a friend right now, as much as Elise didn't want to admit it, Anna knew that she would comfort her any way she could. Even if she just met the girl, she was empathetic, Hannah had even said Anna was good for Elise. To help her.

Elise finally shook out from her shocked spell and looked dully at Anna, then she realized that she, girl who never cried, was _crying_. She was bawling like a baby, sobs ripped through her even though it hurt so much. It hurt physically and mentally. So damned much! She was in burning _agony_.

Hannah turned around at the sound of her daughter's sobs, her eyes widened and she rushed over, hugging her, cradling her to her and rocking her as her daughter _finally_ cried after all these years. She was finally letting it all go, releasing all the suppressed emotions out of her. Hannah whispered soothing words in her ear, rubbing her daughter's arms as Anna watched Daniel with caution.

The said man was looking at his daughter, his family. He had missed her, but wasn't sure when or _what_ to say to her. It had been... so _long_ since he's seen his little girl. His princess as he called her. She was treated nothing like his princess though, she had mostly been neglected, isolated. His friend was her teacher at the school, he asked him to keep tabs on her. When he heard she had been _attacked_ but a feral dog, he came running. He had been in Scotland, doing a lot of things he shouldn't have been.

But his precious was hurt, even worse than he imagined. Both in pain mentally and physically. And there was nothing he could do but watch. He had his reasons for leaving, he didn't want to leave, to miss out on his daughters life, to keep the boys from chasing her. But he had to. Or... _else_. As his boss said. And Daniel didn't want to risk anything, especially not his little girl.

"Elise," he finally said, it came out more a whisper. His voice was strong, but his eyes were weak, revealing how sorry he was. His girl looked up and she couldn't stop crying. He had a feeling that she wasn't just crying about _him_ anymore. She had endured more torture than he had thought. She needed to let it all out, to get rid of the disease eating away at her.

"_Daddy_," She croaked, voice weak, voice deep and raspy. It didn't sound like her at all. It sounded like a demon mocking him, haunting him for his mistake. Daniel stepped closer but at Hannah's warning glance he stopped, staring at his girl with his deep and dark brown eyes.

"Oh sweetheart," he cooed, Hannah clenched her teeth, angry. Daniel stepped closer, only to get a shock.

Elise _punched_ him.

Everybody stared in shock, except Elise, as a sickening crack sounded in the air and Daniel recoiled from the force of the punch and stumbled backwards onto the floor. He held his nose, which was bleeding, and groaned in pain. He looked up at his girl, who was glaring at him, still crying. Eyes puffy and red, narrowed in furious anger.

"You-" she broke into another coughing fit before regaining composure. "You _left_ me, and-"-cough-"-now you come back? Expecting me to-"-cough- "-just take you _back_ with-"-cough-"-open arms?"

"Eli-"

"Stop it Daniel," her mum cut him off with a sneer. "You've done enough."

He stood and looked at his daughter with a stern look. "We will talk later. We'll sort this out. I'm sorry for everything. I promise."

"Like you promised to come back?" Her raspy weak voice broke, her eyes exhausted with all the emotion and pain coming to her.

He was silent, but he did promise to come back to her. When she was in more control of her feelings. He turned around and walked out, accidently bumping into an odd intimidating blonde man clad in a white lab coat. He muttered an apology and walked away, not noticing the blood that covered his gloved hand and that was splattered onto his white coat.

The man looked blankly at the girl in the bed when he peeked out of the room, staring at her crying form with a slight sadistic smirk before went back inside the room, a metal suit case in his hand. He laid the metal case on the table in the middle of the room, opened it, raked a clean gloved hand over his gelled back blonde hair and picked up a vial, holding it up in the light.

It held dark crimson liquid, blood. He studied it for a moment before putting it back into the metal case, he took out a device and took out a thin small data card from inside his lab coat before inserting it into the device.

"_Download in process_." A female automated robotic voice came from the device, a red line filling in the grey bar slowly. After a few minutes it said, "_50% complete_, _please wait while the download proceeds."_

"This is too easy." The man chuckled darkly to himself, after the download was completed fully, he put the device into his pocket and then clenched his hand with the small data card still in his blood covered gloved hand. Several cracks were heard when the man flexed his bloody hand and clenched it. Broken little pieces of the data card fell from his blood gloved hand and he smirked.

He took off the lab coat and threw it behind the table, it fell and covered a man that laid there leaning against the table with lifeless horrified eyes, mouth opened in terror and a hole the size of a fist in his chest. Blood was still spewing out of his chest and a heart was on the floor beside him, blood splattered on the white tiled floor around it. The dead man sat in a pool of his own blood, crimson liquid dripping from his chin. The blonde man with gelled back hair grinned slightly at him, it was sadistic. Then he left the hospital after wiping his blood covered hand, nobody seeming to notice him.

_A couple of days later_...

Anna came back from the cafeteria with a tray of food, a slight bulge in her jean pocket. She pulled back the curtain to find Elise sitting there with a laptop on her lap, typing away at it as if her life depended on it. Anna sighed before setting the food on the bed side, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a chocolate bar, she dangled it in front of Elise's face and wiggled it in the air.

Elise kept typing.

Anna sighed. "Come on Elise, you have to eat."

She clicked onto the note pad and typed in: _I'm nearly done, just let me finish the chapter_.

Anna rolled her eyes, taking the laptop by force and then setting the food on her lap, ignoring the annoyed pout coming from Elise. Secretly, she was glad that Elise was showing more emotion, she had done nothing but cried yesterday, and the day before that and in the morning. Releasing everything she had endured for the years. She was still bottling some things up, but she was more open.

She suspected it had something to do with Anna seeing her in her weakest form, but she was glad that Elise had accepted her and chose to trust her despite in the past with her friendships. Anna still didn't know what happened since Elise didn't want to talk about it, but she was making progress in being more open with her. So she didn't mind. Besides, it was Elise's choice to speak, not hers.

"Eat," Anna demanded, Elise rolled her eyes but eagerly took the chocolate bar form Anna's fingers after cringing at the hospital food. Anna knew she didn't mind taking her days off school, she knew that Elise was actually happy to be _away_and not go back. She suspected she wanted to do her own thing, like being home-schooled. Hannah needed some convincing, but Anna would help, saying that she would be more _safe_ at home and the possibility of being attacked by stray feral dogs would be low.

She fiddled with her blonde hair, platting it and biting the inside of her cheek. Her deep chocolate brown eyes looked at the laptop curiously, Elise never let anybody but complete utter strangers online read her stories that she wrote. She personally wanted to read them, she liked reading and she had a feeling that Elise would be talented in the certain era. She scratched her slightly tanned cheek and then looked up at Elise, surprised when she saw her staring.

"What?" Anna asked her, a little cautious. Elise shrugged then took the note pad and pen from the bedside, scribbling down her reply: _You're anxious. What's going on in that head of yours?_ She showed Anna and she sighed. "I'm just... can I have a little read of your work? It's just you're always typing away on that thing."

Elise looked greatly hesitant and shook her head anxiously with an apologetic expression. Anna shrugged, knowing it was a low possibility that Elise would let her read her work. "It's fine, you don't have to. I was just curious." The blue eyed girl shrugged before picking up a sandwich and chewing away, a slight grimace on her face. _It tastes like bloody __cardboard_.

"Anyway, I should go, mum's getting worried as it is since I skipped school twice." Elise nodded and Anna picked up her bag, then she sent her a grin. "I'll bring some food tomorrow, some _real_ food."

Elise smiled softly and waved, Anna left the room and Elise finished the disgusting hospital food before going back to her laptop and placing it on her lap. She finished a chapter, saved it and published it on her story. Then she glanced at her phone when it vibrated and picked it up, looking at the ID:

_Unknown_.

She frowned, then just put it back on the bedside. She couldn't talk still, her throat still slightly hurt, but they gave her painkillers. She scanned the list of films on the website and pursed her lips before clicking on a Russell Howard episode and her lips twitched into an amused smile.

"Sweetheart?"

She froze, eyes staring at the laptop screen. She swallowed hard and paused the video, then closed the laptop lid before slowly looking at the door. She saw her father, leaning against the door frame with a small box in his hand. He was wearing his leather jacket, white shirt and dark jeans. Stubble giving him a slight scruffy look along with the stud in his left ear. But he was still handsome and looked young for his age.

She stared at him, mouth in a straight, tight line. She sat up and sighed quietly, putting the laptop on the side and gestured for him to take a seat, holding up five fingers, indicating he had five minutes. He walked over towards her and sat down on the chair, he put the little box on the table beside her bed. His shoulder's slouched as he hunched over slightly, leaning his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Eli, sweetheart," he said softly, eyes averted for a moment before he locked his deep brown eyes with her blue ones. She continued to look at him, stare at him with the thick uncomfortable silence. There was a thousand questions in her eyes aimed straight at him, demanding to be answered. She was done with being the little coward, life was short. She learned that the hard way, the near death experience had changed most things in her perspective. She was going to live her life, live each day like it was her last. Because, it very well could be.

She wanted to hold a grudge against him, she was in fact, she felt hate for the man burning in her very soul. But he was her father at the end of the day, the least she could do was give him five minutes to explain _why_. She wasn't going to accept him back with open arms just like that though, she mostly wanted... no, she _needed_ answers. It was the very least that he could do for his daughter, he had abandoned her after all.

She wasn't just going to forgive and forget something like _that_.

"First of all, you need to know how sorry I am," he said quietly, staring into her accusing eyes. "I really am _so_, so _sorry_ princess. I never meant to... leave. I had no choice, I still can't tell you the reason why-" at this she frowned deeply. "-for that again, I'm sorry. I only ask for a second chance, to get to know my daughter again. I know the chances for that are low, but..."

Daniel sniffed, eyes red and watering. He was ashamed to be crying in front of her, but she needed to know how this was killing him, eating him alive with remorse and sadness. He was her father, he left her. There wasn't a day where he didn't think about it. He left his little girl, the mere idea he caused her pain... he had missed out in her life for years, her birthday's, her achievements, mostly everything. There was still a chance where he could be involved in her life, but the chances of her forgiving him were low.

He raked a hand through his already messy black hair and looked up, she looked so much like her mother. She had her mother's pale, creamy skin. While his skin tone was a little darker, tanned naturally. She had almond shaped eyes, but the colour was what he thought made her look like the most beautiful thing in the world. A stunning blue, not quite like Hannah's, but like Daniel's mother's.

Her brown hair was tied up, though it was frizzy, he thought it looked a little adorable. She had her mother's nose, slender with a slight curve. Small Pink rosy lips, not plump, but not thin either. She had cheek bones growing in, he could see. Not completely grown, but growing. Spots on certain places on her face, but he knew they would go away. Her figure wasn't fully slim, it was more curvy. Still, she was growing into a nice young woman.

"Do you uh..." Daniel ran his hand over his face, getting rid of the tears. His sniff slightly muffled by his hand. "Should... if you want to, we could get an ice cream when your throat is better."

Elise picked up her note pad, hesitating before scribbling down her answer:

_Maybe another time Daniel._

He tried not to flinch when she wrote down his name instead of calling him _dad_ like she always used to. He guessed he couldn't blame her, he left her when she was like, six turning seven. Just after he taught her how to ride a bike.

According to Hannah, she never touched the bike he bought her again.

"Uh, sure," Daniel said, nodding and trying not to wince. He stood up and brushed himself off before awkwardly gesturing towards the box on the table. "That's for you. I'll come back another time."

She said nothing as he left the room, once he left, she felt a lump forming in her throat and her eyes burn. She shook her head, hanging it in her hands and covering her face. _Stop it Eli you silly cow. Get a hold of yourself_.

She sighed, throat burning slightly when she swallowed the water from the table. She glanced at the box, but frowned at it and looked away. She wasn't going to touch it, she didn't want to open it. As much as the temptation was getting to her, she didn't want to touch anything that was touched by _him_. Much less _bought_ from him. He couldn't bribe her to forgive him.

"How we feeling today Miss Blake?" A doctor asked as he walked into the room, he picked up the clipboard and flipped through the pages. He pushed his glasses up his long slender nose then looked at her from over the rim of his glasses.

She shrugged, then settled for a thumbs up for a response. He chuckled with a slight amused smirk and then his grey eyes glanced back down the clipboard again.

"Alright, you should be able to leave in a couple of days after we change your stitches," Elise glanced down nervously at the stitches in her neck. "Don't worry, it won't hurt a bit. You should probably get some rest."

She nodded, feeling tired anyway and laying down on the bed. Not noticing the doctor who was staring at her, his icy grey eyes flashed for a moment before turned on his heel and left, face darkening as he left the room with a slight evil smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooohh, who's the mystery doctor?<strong>

**Apologies for the lack of Wesker and action in the chapter, it's just why would Wesker put a hold to his main goal for some fifteen year old girl? We WILL get more Wesker action, I promise. Loads of bloody drama huh? But never mind! We WILL GET WESKER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

**Any questions or ideas or thoughts?**


	8. Future Salvation

**CHAPTER**** IS A BIT SHORT**

***Jaw drops***

**60 reviews!**

**I can't ... *sniffs* I just can't. _How_ did I get so lucky to such lovely compliments? It may not be a hundred reviews, but we're half way there and I'm just... I'm tearing up!**

**Come on you silly sod, get over it. Okay. Okay. I'm good. I'm fine.**

**Right, reviews! Let's sort out these replies:**

**RimaSeirenCeavaRose: HOWDY! ^_^ The doctor _isn't_ Wesker I'm afraid. And with the whole 'Miss Blake' thing, some doctor's actually do call people by their last name. I've been to hospital before and there was a dude who called me 'Miss **' (not giving my real name on the internet xD)**

**Koolkatx: Thanks for the compliments! And it's always the grammar isn't it? Tell me, what is it I'm getting wrong? Because I over look it and I don't really see anything wrong with it. It's frustrating. Oh, sorry about the suspense, ya know, I don't actually do it on purpose xD It just happens without me even realising it.**

**Saiyan Werewolf: WHY HELLO THERE! ^_^ Glad you've come over to the 'light' side XD Have a cyber cookie *Throws you a cyber cookie* they're very healthy for your computer/laptop/PC/electrical system/etc ^_^ Thanks very much. And do you now? Well, I very much doubt you know who the mysterious doctor is xD I try to make it as realistic and mary-sueless as possible. Most of these things are based off real events in my life, ya know beside the whole Wesker and feral dog thing. My life is seriously like a soap opera and my mother is less... attentive with me than she is with my other siblings. Phew *wipes forehead* long reply.**

**Kexy Kewl: Yup, good old daddy issues. He DID deserve it. And yes, she was right ^_^ THANK YOU! :D Cheers for the review. And I think I will update soon.**

**Breathewithme: Yes, it was a little harsh but he had it coming, he left her. I'll give her a shout out on the 17th, hopefully I'll update on that day, if not then the shout out will be a little late or early. I doubt it will be right on time. ^_^ I'll do it right now actually.**

**_EARLY HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO Lucj Jablonska! On the 17th of course XD_**

**Fox Mew Brittany: You just have to wait and see lol Ah, the device and the data card, you WILL find out about that eventually, later in the story. I promise. And you have to admit, Elise's father deserved being sucker punched xD Oooh, the box mystery. That's also solved later in the story.**

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: I argue with my inner self A LOT. I think with need counselling, we hardly get along, it's constantly arguing about ideas on how to start a story, either to pick one thing over the other, etc. I'd be delighted to hear your idea.**

**Toasty2006: Try listening to music to set the mood even more, lol. Yeah, I like Father-daughter moments, despite I hardly spend time with my father in real life, he and I... we get along one second, then the next it's gonna be world war 3. And I'm glad I stirred emotions in you XD It's every writers ambition to get a reaction, emotional or otherwise, from the readers. **

**Lightslighting: You'll find out who he is eventually. Mostly making this up as I go along, but I have a gist of what I'm doing for the whole plot and everything. Thanks for the review mate!**

**Libukaryl: LOL, it seems the suspense is what I do best, since it's in nearly every fic of mine or something. That's what a friend of mine said anyway. I'm glad you reviewed and don't worry 'Larry' is outta my life. Has a restraining order on him and even tho he STILL denies everything, mum is never gonna take him back. (She likes being single if you know what I mean) URgh, don't wanna think about it.**

**Alright, that's most of the reviews, THANK YOU FOR THE REST OF THE READERS WHO LIKE MY STORY! REMIND ME IF WESKER IS TOO OOC OR ANYTHING AT ALL I'LL READ IT OVER AND CORRECT ANY WESKERLESSNESS.**

**Is that even a word?**

**...Now it is. **

**I just invented it.**

**LIKE A BOSS!**

**!ENJOY! ^_^ !ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day.<em>

"That's cool."

Elise jumped and looked up from her purple sketch book, standing in front of her was a boy. Probably her age. How she didn't notice him before was perplexing, he smiled at her and she raised her eye brows, baffled he was talking to her. Who was this guy? What did he want? And why was he grinning like a maniac at her?

She scribbled down her reply: _What?_

So the reply wasn't exactly polite, but she was confused. What was cool? He could have been a little more specific. And she could have made her response to his compliment or mockery a little bit more witty instead of sounding like a dim witted brainless zombie like most of the other students there.

"Your drawing." He said it like it was obvious, she looked down at the picture she drew and felt her face heat up a little, she placed her hands on half of it, attempting to cover it up.

_Are you taking the piss?_ She glared at him, feeling paranoid and just irritated. Granted, she was acting a bit more like an uptight bitch and a little more out-spoken now but she had the right didn't she? Elise had almost _died_ for pete's sake.

"Wh-what?" He seemed perplexed. "N-no! I think the drawing is actually cool! Seriously!"

She studied him for a moment, examining the genuine kindness in his features. He somehow seemed familiar, maybe she had bumped into him in school? You bumped into everybody at least once in school. He had deep brown eyes, a tanned skin and blonde messy hair which fell into the brown eyes. He was a little muscular, but nothing like a jock.

She nodded quietly, realizing that he was just being nice. She shrugged and turned away from him, not wanting to talk to him anyway. It wasn't like she could anyway, her throat needing rest from being used and all.

She _had_ talked (well, she _wrote_) to Anna more often than she usually did since the incident, but she was still closed off to most people. Her control of her emotions was a little out of her control. Maybe because of all the soap opera drama going around in her life lately. She was stressed.

"What else have you drawn? Can I see them?"

She looked up and raised her eye brows, mouth shut and eyes flashing in annoyance. She wasn't the social butterfly she used to be as a little girl, she wasn't as much of a... people person as she once was. She didn't really know how to talk to people, much less guys... and he was a pretty cute guy.

Guys were worse, since she'd never had a guy friend before. They never liked her and she tended to avoid them like the plague. They took the mickey out of her if they weren't ignoring her. She didn't know how to talk to them.

_He's not an alien, calm down_. She thought to herself before putting the pencil down and closing the sketch book, her drawings out of his sight. She scratched her itchy neck, where the bandage was. She shivered when she remembered the feeling of dread that had froze over her like a bucket of freezing cold water that was dumped on her head.

"Can you talk? Or are you just ignoring me?" He seemed amused that she wouldn't really talk to him. She rose an eye brow, thinking that it was beyond obvious since she had _wrote_ her replies and not spoke them.

She pointed towards her throat, where the bandage was and shook her head. His amused expression turned to embarrassment at not noticing the obvious then sympathy. Elise noticed the sling he had on his arm, _broken_, she suspected.

"That must suck huh?" He asked, she shrugged, looking away from him and going back to drawing. "Ok, _now_ you're ignoring me."

She stayed silent, continuing in her drawing.

"So, what's your name?"

She didn't look at him.

"Come on!" He whined. "I'm bored okay? The only thing to do in this hospital is the game room, which we are in, but there's the lack of the actual _games_. all broken and out of order or occupied. Have a conversation with me- or well, at least write down your replies."

She looked up a little, eyes looking out from under her eye lashes, he sat down in front of her, awkwardly moving the broken arm so he was comfortable. He got a piece of paper and wrote down: _What's your name_?

Elise felt her lips twitching in amusement. He wouldn't quit would he? This boy was rather... _entertaining_ to say the least. And he was right, the hospital _was_ boring. The games either busied by the other kids or out of order. She rolled her eyes and then got a new blank piece of paper:

_Elise_.

He grinned. "See? That wasn't so hard. I'm Leo. Nice to meet you."

xXXx

"Doctor Xander?"

"What is it Maria?"

"Her blood hasn't cured Subject S.Z."

"What?" The doctor hissed, putting on his glasses and leaning over Maria's shoulder. His eyes scanned the results and he cursed. "I could have sworn... I was so close!"

"Don't give up sir," Maria said sympathetically, placing her manicured hand on his arm in comfort. He gritted his teeth and shoved her off, angry. He stormed over towards the glass cage, he placed his head on it and leaned there, staring into the blank eyes of the little boy standing there.

His body was still, ice surrounded his body and kept him frozen. Restraints were tight on his arms, his legs, his neck, his wrists. He had a muzzle on his face, one eye red, the other white. Dr. Xander sighed and shook his head.

"I could have sworn..." he trailed off then turned around and snapped, "Maria! Run the tests again!"

"Sir, we'll only get the same results. It's not-"

He cut her off, slapping his hand against her cheek. She cried out and stumbled back, falling onto the floor. His sharp eyes flashed and he whipped out a gun from his lab coat.

"I. _Said_." He emphasized, voice a growl, eyes piercing her soul angrily. "_Again_."

She scrambled to her feet and quickly ran the tests again, whimpering and holding her sore cheek. Dr. Xander turned back to the cage, eyes staring into the little boy's. He was going to cure him, become famous for curing such a horrible disease. That boy in there, subject 205, he was Xander's key.

His salvation.

P.S.Z was going to be brilliant.

And everybody in the world would worship him, Dr. Xander Zen Dale.

The world's saviour.

He smirked, he was going to be the man to change history, everybody would remember him.

He put his hand on the glass, staring straight at his little project.

"You will be humanity's salvation." He whispered, unaware of a pair of glowing eyes and an arrogant dark smirk on somebody's face as the said person watched him.

_"That's what you think Mr. Xander Zen Dale,"_

The purring voice chuckled darkly.

"_That salvation is mine."_

xXXx

_Heads or tails?_

Elise rolled her eyes, but wrote: _Tails_.

It was heads.

Leo grinned while Elise huffed, the door opened and Anna walked in. She smiled when she spotted Elise with Leo and walked on over. She grinned and sat down next to Leo, nudging his arm. He winced, since it was his bad arm.

"I see you've met my brother," Anna said, Elise's eyes widened slightly in surprise and Anna giggled, the blue eyed girl rose her eye brows questioningly. "Sorry I didn't tell you, I forgot about him."

Leo pouted and nudged Anna with his good arm. Elise decided while she watched the two siblings interact, that they were _definitely_ related. She realized why she found him so familiar, they had obvious similarities. Both personality and appearance.

They were both easy to like, optimistic, a little naive to talk to random strangers but kind and sweet. Elise liked both of them instantly, she wasn't used to the compliments they threw her way, but she appreciated it.

They were most likely twins, they looked enough like each other and acted like each other's half. Two peas in a pod they were, she felt a small smile twitch on her lips as she watched them interact. Anna and Leo were both rather cute and entertaining.

"Okay, so Elise," Anna said seriously, it was so sudden and serious that Elise felt anxious. What now? Hadn't she had enough drama in her life already? She didn't think she could endure anything else. "Your English teacher heard about your accident and that you can't talk, so she moved your speech to in a few weeks. You have more time to work on it now, I'll help you."

Elise had completely forgotten about the speech, she felt her heart race faster, she scratched her itchy neck anxiously, chewing on her lip and fiddling with anything on the table. Anna and Leo exchanged a knowing glance and smiled in pity at the worrying girl.

Both expression's turned from pity to extreme concern when Elise started hyperventilating and her body started to shake. She was going into an anxiety attack. Anna and Leo did what they could, calming her down and telling her to take deep breaths. A nurse came over and aided them, rubbing her fingers which had started to numb and her legs when she said she couldn't feel them.

They kept her head up, telling her to stay awake, Elise felt sweat running down her brow and tears running down her cheeks. Her whole body shook with fear and nerves and she couldn't control it. This whole thing went on for ten minutes before she was calmed down, Anna rubbed soothing circles on her back while Leo tried to distract her with conversation.

Elise hated it when she had anxiety attacks, it didn't feel nice. To not have control of your own body, to feel as though you were falling asleep and you couldn't stop it. It was scary to her. She didn't mean for them to happen, she couldn't control it. But she loathed them, they felt horrible. Your body felt terrible.

"It's alright," Hannah soothed quietly, she had came back from supermarket since she knew Elise hated the hospital food. When she heard of Elise's anxiety attack she was worried and went back to the room. Now she refused to leave her side.

Anna went home, Leo went back to his room.

Elise was just glad Wesker wasn't there.

Maybe she _had_ dreamt it all.

xXXx

"Mr. Jones, I trust the communications system is working?"

Wesker sat in a monitor room, he was sitting up straight in his big leather chair and his amber eyes were glowing behind his sunglasses as he scanned the monitor screens. Arms laid flat on the arm rests on the big comfy chair, but he was still tensed, still guarded.

He was watching through a camera that was on a man's sniper rifle. He wanted to watch him kill the man that was in his way since he got there. Mr. Jones was one of his most loyal men, he was an assassin sent to kill the company that was almost more of an annoyance than Christopher Redfield.

_Almost_.

"Affirmative sir,"

"Good," Wesker's eyes glanced at the other monitor. "Proceed to the fourth floor, Mr. Hannibal is hiding away in his office while all those foolish monkey's simply 'try' to protect him. Do. Not. Alert. Anybody. You are to kill Mr. Hannibal in silence, make sure nobody knows you are there."

"Roger that."

Wesker was sending in a team to kill the important men of the company one by one. Rather than do it himself, he sent in a team. Really, this was a test to see if the team did a good job and to see if Wesker should keep him around or take 'care' of him. He wasn't to be trusted, neither was anybody else. But he supposed they would make great lap dogs.

Especially Mr. Jones.

Professional unlike the rest of the team that swore and joked around sometimes during the missions. Mr. Jones was serious, considered uptight by some, but he was just a man on a mission. Seeking for his goal. Wesker slightly admired that about him. But he was also cautious and kept a good eye on him. Mr. Jones was like a younger version of himself. Like he had said before:

Mr. Jones was _not_ to be trusted.

Nor underestimated.

Or any of the other men, he was one step ahead, always. He wouldn't let himself be betrayed. Much like that girl always seemed to be doing.

Ah, Miss Blake. He saw all that pain in her eyes. He couldn't help but enjoy it, but he was also curious by the cause of it. She wasn't the type of girl to stick up for herself, and she wasn't to type that trusted somebody easily. He was asking somebody to keep tabs on her, and apparently she was being watched by some doctor.

Interesting, why would somebody take an interest in _her_? Another one of those normal, cowardly little disgusting human? She was nothing special. No virus inside her veins and her blood was mundane and ordinary. She was intriguing but also... not interesting.

How this could be, he wasn't so sure. He only knew that she knew about his past, and that she somehow thought he would _die_. He chuckled darkly in amusement. _Him? Die_? That was impossible. He was indestructible with one weakness _nobody_ knew. And soon, he may live forever, if he got Project Salvatore Zero in his hands.

"Target one eliminated." Mr Jones voice came through the com, Wesker was watching him. He nodded and pressed his gloved finger to his ear.

"Good." He said monotonously, eyes sorely set straight on Jones. "Miss Freela is a floor above you. She is not the main concern however. Go to the underground floor and pick up Salvatore Zero. Communications will be out, but transport will be on the roof. You will meet myself at a secret facility on an island." He smirked slightly, tone mocking. "Don't take too long."

"Copy that," Jones replied to him, Wesker caught the sly smile on Jones face through the camera and narrowed his eyes.

_Not trust worthy at all_.

Wesker cut communications and got into a helicopter that was flying towards the building a couple of minutes later. When the pilot arrived and landed, Wesker made sure to hide himself behind the curtains in the back, his samurai edge in his hand casually as he stared up at the curtain, in a mockingly relaxed position.

The doors opened and they lifted off, then Wesker heard Jones.

"Land this bird at St Pete's hospital!" He shouted over the wind.

"I have specific orders-"

Wesker heard a click of a gun.

"Do as I say! I have the sample, Wesker is not a concern anymore!"

The said man felt a dark chilling smirk slide onto his lips, he casually stood up, grabbing onto something for balance before secretly creeping behind Jones, who was holding a gun to the pilot. Who wasn't even flinching in fear and was still flying in the direction of the island.

"I said to do as I say-"

"Mr. Jones," Wesker chose to intercept, pressing his samurai edge to Jones head. The man froze, breath caught in his throat. Wesker chuckled quietly, darkly. "I had a hunch I couldn't trust you."

"W-Wesker! I have the sample!" Jones stuttered and held up his hands behind his head, vial in hand. Trying to turn this around and make the situation work to his advantage. "It's yours! I don't need it! Let me go!"

"It's such a pity Mr. Jones," Wesker continued to mock him, devilish grin appearing on his face. "You reminded me of a younger version of myself, such potential. Of course, that's what made me doubt you. Deemed you non-trust worthy."

Jones was shaking with fear for his life now.

"Shooting you is too easy," Wesker purred dangerously in Jones ear with a smirk. "But torturing you is a waste of my time. Much like this test has been."

"T-test?"

"Oh," Wesker sounded mockingly concerned, the haunting tone was back. "Didn't I tell you? The vial in your hand isn't Project Salvatore Zero. It's simply a mix of chemical's irrelevant to what I want. This was all a test to see if you would be loyal. I believe you went through with the test."

Jones eyes widened in horror.

Wesker leaned forward, his breath on Jones ear.

"And you failed it."

**_Bang!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>GLAD YOU REVIEWED!<strong>_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL!**_

_**REVIEW SOME MORE! IT'S WHAT DRIVES ME! MOTIVATES AND ENCOURAGES ME! I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SHOUTING! I THINK IT'S STUCK ON THE CAPS!**_

_**ANYWAY, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS YOU'VE GIVEN ME! I AM SO GRATEFUL FOR ALL OF THEM! **_

**_ANY QUESTIONS?_**

**_THOUGHTS?_**

**_ANY IDEAS?_**

**_OPINION OF THIS CHAPTER?_**

**_Any way, I really do hope you enjoyed this chapter. I think I might add a couple more characters to the story, but they will be relevant to the story instead of being just random people. Like that doctor for example, he holds an important part. Not the most important in the story, but you will learn what he has to do with it._**

**_A hint and spoiler:_**

**_The person who ordered the feral dog on Elise, he/she hasn't been revealed yet. By revealed, I mean he/she hasn't been shown in the story yet, she/he does exist, but he/she hasn't been shown. There will be hints and I will ask who you think the person is._**


	9. Impossible Wishes

**Warning: Lack of Wesker in this chapter.**

**70 Reviews.**

**Just... Oh my god. Before we know it we're gonna hit 100! ^_^ I'm so excited! I love you all for this! I love that you're so supporting and you're all giving me motivation to finish this story. This story is the biggest I have ever wrote, and I've actually got plans for this! I'm unbelievably happy.**

**RimaSeirenCeavaRose: Wesker is back again in the next chapter ;) Nope, formality has apparently not died. And yes, Wesker is going to be back for the next chapter, visiting her, all I'm saying is, there's a bit of torture. Glad you're thinking about Project SZ ^_^**

**Lucjablonska: HEY! Doesn't matter you don't have an actual account, it still warms my heart that you're reading this. ^_^ It gets a bit dark in the next chapter, the ending bit anyway, lol, more suspense.**

**Kexy Kewl: Thanks mate! Yeah, thought I'd add a bang xD Wesker's coming back the next chapter! **

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: God, I know how you feel, we're nearly arguing constantly. And I can't write on paper, it's annoying isn't it? I type faster and I think faster. It's a lot easier. To worry, I also daydream.**

**XxQueenOfDarknessxX: lol *Picks up your jaw from the ground and gives it back to you then pats your cheek playfully* That's quite alright love, I'm just happy you found the story. I'm also ecstatic I'm getting so many positive results. I'm glad I've given you motivation, you lot are the ones giving me the motivation to finish this story. Thanks for the compliments, if I have any more spare time, I'll return the favour and review your story. Thank you so much! I'm blushing. I don't know why everybody thinks Wesker's so spot on, I don't really have to think about it as I write, it just comes to me as I type along. It's like I've had a past life and I'm just remembering it or something xD**

**Libukaryl: Thanks! Yeppa, Anna definitely came from a family of angels XD The mum said that they MIGHT be moving. Read the words properly lol, she will ask eventually, she's just distracted right now, she hasn't really thought about it but Anna or Leo or somebody will probably bring it up. **

**Mskurenekoelric: Why thank you! Wesker isn't that hard to write, but mine isn't exactly like him. I just make him, ya know, evil and cold and, well. Just a total prick driven by his ambition to rape the world with his tentacles. XD Except in this story he doesn't have that yet, he got transported into our world when he was in the middle of the Resident evil game series. Or something along those lines. **

**Lightslighting: You're a person with a few words aren't you? XD Nah, but I love you because you keep reading and support this story, you keep reviewing too which I'm happy about. I'm glad that you think the story is awesome, a lot of people tend to think this is one of my best stories.**

**Fox Mew Brittany: I love your reviews, so long ^_^ More surprises are coming young paddle-one. Having anxiety attacks aren't nice, I've experienced them, I would have described it a bit better but I was half asleep when I wrote it and just wanted to go to bed. Yup, I don't blame Wesker for that, he was testing to see if his best solider was some what 'trust worthy' but he didn't trust him because Jones was like a mini version of Wesker when he was human. **

**Saiyan Werewolf: XD You're adorable. I like what you did at the end of your review too! XD Thanks so much for reviewing love, you entertained me and made my day. Did you know I'm listening to the Candyman song by Christina Aguilera and I can't stop? It's... catchy.**

**WOW. Okay, um, anybody else who reads this story. I love you too, you anonymous twats ;) Enjoy, I love ya. XXX**

* * *

><p>"It's snowing next week apparently,"<p>

Elise looked up at Anna as helped her carry her bags towards her house, it had been a week or so and now that Elise could talk without her throat burning in agony and she had her stitches replaced she could go home. Not really anything that Elise was looking forward to, she wanted to, as much as she hated to admit it, stay at the hospital away from the school.

_"Now and then I think of when we were together_  
><em>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<em>  
><em>Told myself that you were right for me...<em>"

"Turn that up please," Elise whispered as they walked through the front door, still being careful with using her voice. Anna grinned and nearly skipped into the living room, turning the radio up. Elise rubbed her eyes and got a quick glass of water, feeling tired as she dragged her feet up the stairs, her feet thudding against the wooden flooring.

Anna followed her up, bringing the radio. She quite liked the song '_Somebody That I Used To Know' _herself, she, like Elise, liked any kind of music. It was a good trait to have, that way you had more in common with people. Anna sang along with the lyrics, off-key. Elise smirked in amusement and shook her head, she put her hand over her mouth as she coughed a couple of times before placed her glass of water on her bedside and fell back on her bed.

"Excuse the mess," Elise said, seeming too tired to be bothered or self-concious about it. Anna shrugged and avoided stepping on the clothes that were on the floor, Hannah walked into the room suddenly.

"Now that you're back Elise, don't leave plates and cups around the house," Hannah gave a slightly annoyed and frustrated sigh before shaking her head and glaring at the glass of water on Elise's bedside. "I swear if I find another glass..."

Elise ignored her, pulling the covers over her head. Hannah shook her head again and left the room, Anna giggled and laid on the bed beside Elise, using her arms for a pillow. She stared up at the ceiling then leaned closer to Elise to whisper, "My mum says that a lot too. She nags me half to death."

She sighed and took the covers off her head, keeping it on up to her middle. "Pass me some Paracetamol? My head is killing me."

Anna reached over towards the bedside and took the tablets form the draw, she frowned and passed her them and her glass of water. "Do I even want to ask why you have a box of Paracetamol in your draw? You're not a druggie are you?"

"I get headaches," she simply said quietly, closing her eyes and listening to the soft and relaxing music that came on the radio. Anna sighed and stretched out on the bed as well. She was sleeping around that night, to help Elise. The said girl had refused the offer at first but Anna kept persisting that eventually Elise just gave in since she had a horrible headache.

"How often?"

"Not alot," Elise muttered. "But my nan comes round to help with my siblings sometimes and my mum and nan argue a lot. They shout the house down, or my siblings cause a racket. I swear that they don't give a shit that I have a headache, they do it anyway. It's mostly my brother influencing my sister to be naughty and even laughing in my face after burping in it."

"That must suck."

"He's an arrogant little shit," Elise scoffed slightly, opening her eyes and rolling them. "Sometimes I just want to strangle them and I can't wait to move out... but I don't want to move away at the same time."

Anna understood that, it was family, you may want to kill them most of the time, but you wanted to stay with them. You had your moments with family, those tiny little moments. Anna knew if Elise moved out when she was old enough, she would be lonely. Living in an empty flat with nobody around didn't sound very appealing.

"So," Anna started, she looked up sympathetically at Elise, who looked at her in question. "How are things? Ya know... with your dad? What's happening there?"

She stayed silent for a moment before sitting up, a sigh escaped her lips and she coughed before fiddling with her hair. "I dunno," she said quietly, she shrugged and looked away. To be honest, she wasn't comfortable talking about it, knowing she's probably go into an angry rant.

Anna, though she was kind and a great friend, she was also persistent. Everybody had their flaws after all, that didn't mean Elise didn't find it annoying and frustrating. She was tired, she had a headache, she didn't want to talk about her... _'daddy issues_'.

"Are you going to take up that offer for ice cream with him?" Elise's blonde friend asked her, taking a lock of her hair and playing with it as her brown eyes looked at her friend, whom felt like glaring at her. But she was raised with manners, despite the lack of attention she got from her mother when her brother and sister entered their life, she did still teach Elise to be polite instead of snarky and rude.

So instead of _saying _the rude comment she wanted, she muttered it mentally inside her head before sighing and facing Anna again. She was never the one to stand up for herself, she had a lack in confidence. When she was independent in doing her work on her own at school (even though she had difficulty) she was dependant in other ways. No being able to go somewhere alone and by herself, in school this become an issue as no one wanted to be her friend, so she had to force herself.

Again, she was quiet for a moment. Anna had been such a wonderful friend, even though she could be annoying sometimes, she was just... _great_. So she different to other people, she didn't judge based on appearance. She didn't judge for people being themselves or weird. Anna was a brilliant person in general.

And Elise found herself starting to trust her more, even though she wanted to keep her at arm's length, it was hard when Anna was such a wonderful and great person. A fantastic friend. An awful singer, persistent, amusing, a dork and just plain...

She was a wonderful human being.

The greatest friend she had made in... what seemed like eternity.

Elise wasn't alone anymore.

And it felt _brilliant_.

Just bloody brilliant.

"Do you think I should?" She finally spoke, meeting Anna's eyes.

"You don't have to forgive him straight away you know," Anna said with a gentle half smile. "You can go have ice cream with him, make progress, get to know him again. Doesn't mean you have to forgive him, just... put up some kind of small civil truce while you make your way around to forgiving him."

Elise's eyes lit up slightly and before she knew what she was doing, she was bringing Anna into her arms, hugging her brilliant friend tightly. Anna looked half shocked and froze for a moment in her surprise before grinning and returning her hug.

"You're right Anna," Elise said, she cleared her throat, pulling away. "I don't want to forgive him quite yet, but it couldn't hurt to... spend some time and get to know him again."

"Right, exactly," Anna grinned, then her grin faulted and she groaned. "School tomorrow."

Elise's happy mood was squashed and she groaned also, putting her head in her hands, grumbling under her breath. She shook her head and sighed, falling back onto the bed and throwing the covers over her head. Anna rolled her eyes and sat up, sitting Indian style on the bed. She poked Elise's head.

"Come on, I'll help you revise,"

"No me gusta," was her muffled reply.

Anna snorted.

"Do you want me to sing? Maybe Opera-"

Elise was out of her bed in a blink of an eye and Anna grinned, causing Elise to roll her eyes. Anna's singing? _No. Me. Gusta. _She thought to herself, but unwillingly dragged her feet towards her desk, bringing out her math books and stuff and setting them on the bed beside Anna.

They sat there for a couple of hours, chatting, doing the work the school had set for them. Elise hated math. She wasn't good at it, she didn't get it. Anna was helping her though, the best she could. A free tutor, a brilliant tutor at that. Maybe god didn't hate her after all.

After a couple of minutes, Anna and Elise were in the bed, watching Doctor Who on Elise's laptop. Anna was grinning and Elise's eyes shined as she watched her favourite episode. After Doctor who, they chatted for a bit as Elise looked for something else for them to watch, they ended up going on an online RPG game, then snake, then tic tac toe before watching Batman and going to sleep.

The next day, Elise and Anna walked to school, it was very cold and February, Elise was suspecting that Anna was right about it going to snow soon. As much as she liked snow, it wasn't very nice when walking to school, or anywhere else for that matter. Too cold. Uncomfortable. As Elise entered her art class, she noticed Mr. Jackman standing behind the desk. _Not_ her art teacher, but her Spanish teacher. Where was Miss Gilera? Was she sick? Who was this guy?

"Alright class, please take a seat," Mr. Jackman said with a kind smile. The man in question was actually quite handsome, dirty blonde hair that fell into his dark mossy green eyes, dimples being revealed each time he smiled, which caused most of the girls in the class to giggle while Elise merely rolled her eyes.

His accent suggested he was from somewhere in Bristol, he looked like he worked out and he looked young for a teacher, Elise would say he was in his early twenties.

After everybody took a seat, he smiled again, his backside leaning against his desk, he crossed his arms. Mr. Jackman was unaware of some of the girls studying his body, checking him out. He was wearing a black shirt, two buttons undone at the top and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, revealing his muscular arms. He was wearing casual jeans and nice black shoes.

"Now that I have your attention," he said, louder so everybody could hear him once the chatter had stopped. Elise narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms over her chest and slouching her shoulders as she propped her elbows on the table, leaning her cheeks into her palms. "I'd like to inform all of you that Miss Gilera is no longer a member of staff here-"

He was broke off by frantic and panicked questions from all the students, Elise stayed quiet as always, like a good little girl she waited until everybody was quiet until Mr. Jackman continued.

"Miss Gilera is moving to the US for a new job," he explained, his eyes locking with Elise for a moment before he looked at another student. "I will be your art teacher from now on, and don't worry, I have experience and-"

Elise zoned him out now, she got all the information she needed. Miss Gilera ditched them and now Mr. Jackman was both her Spanish teacher as well as her art teacher. This was common, nothing out of the ordinary. Elise stretched her arms and shifted on her stool, getting out her art book once she was told to do so.

"Uh, Elise was it?" She looked up in surprise and raised her eye brows, she found that her art/Spanish teacher was standing in front of her table, arms crossed, eyes on her work.

"Yes sir." she replied, voice clear and soft as always. Mr. Jackman was slightly surprised, considering the area he was expecting to hear the Essex twang coming from her mouth. But her voice was different, her voice was soft and smooth, she spoke properly and clearly and pronounced her vowels correctly.

"Not from around here are you?" He asked curiously, she rose an eye brow.

"I was born in Basildon."

He was even more surprised. "Really?"

"Yes," she answered, then frowned. "Why are you asking me this?"

"It's just you don't sound like you're from Essex," he shrugged then looked at the girl's work next to her, he grinned at the girl. "That's really good Rachel, keep it up."

"Thank you sir," Rachel blushed and continued on with her work.

"I was raised mostly in Surrey," Elise muttered, but Mr. Jackman heard her. "We moved around a lot, nan mostly taught me how to speak so instead of gaining the Essex accent, I gained a more clear and more pronounced one."

"It's a nice change," Mr. Jackman complimented, nodding. He decided then to look at her sketch. He pointed at the tree she was still drawing. "It's a free lesson. It's brilliant, but surely you can come up with something more... creative?"

"I do my drawings in black and white," Elise answered almost monotonously. Mr. Jackman frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's interesting," he muttered. He then just smiled at her as if nothing just happened and moved onto the girl that was complaining and whining about not being able to draw a face.

After school, Anna got a lift home with her father, but Elise was called back by Mr. Jackman, she walked to the art room and knocked on the door nervously, he told her to come in and she asked quietly if she was in some sort of trouble.

"No! No! Not at all," Mr. Jackman reassured quickly before pulling out her art book from his draw and then flicked through her drawings and work. "Do you do observation drawings?" He asked, scanning the pages. "Or do you make some up?"

"Depends on what I'm drawing," she told him quietly, modestly trying to reach for her art book, but it was out of her reach. She sighed and sat down on a stool behind her normal desk. "What's going on sir? Why did you call me back?"

Mr. Jackman finally put the art book down as he came around to her side, leaning over her slightly. He put it on a certain page and put his finger on the drawing. "Look at this Elise."

She looked down at the page, surprisingly, it was her first assignment from her first day. They had to paint what they were feeling. It was full of colour, a mix of some anxious swirls and some multi coloured bubbly circles of excitement. She was nervous, excited and she had made a friend. Now, ex-friend. But this was a memory, a memory of her first day there.

"What about it?" She mumbled quietly.

He flickered the pages again and then pointed to a certain page.

Her eyes widened.

"Look at this one." He said gently, she stayed silent, crawling back into her shell.

"It's nothing important," she whispered harshly.

"What does this mean Elise?" He knelt down in front of her table and locked his eyes with hers. Elise should have known, the head master obviously made him ask her all this to find out why she was late nearly everyday. "What's the difference between this drawing and the first one you ever did in this school?"

"It's nothing," she clenched her jaw, eyes hard.

"It's obviously something if you're reacting like this."

She stayed silent and stared at the picture.

The picture, unlike the ones in the start of the book, was black and white. It was of a dead flower, it was wilting, leaning over and the petals were falling from it and onto the dead grass. Everything was dying in the picture. It was dark, so full of emotion.

It was the day her father left her.

Well, technically it was the anniversary of the day he left her. But she was mildly depressed that day. This picture was full of pain, of sadness, of sorrow. It was so sad it pulled on people's heartstrings without her knowing. Mr. Jackman looked at it and then her sympathetically.

"This is when most of your pictures start to turn black and white," he said, then moved onto the next picture. Black and white. He flicked to the next. Surprise, surprise. It was black and white. But the next one was slightly more colourful, it held colour, more happiness than the rest.

"That's irrelevant."

"It's evidently-"

"It's nothing!" She finally snapped, yelling the words as she stood up. Her eyes were shining with angry sorrowful tears. He had hit a nerve, and he had hit it _hard_.

She didn't realize she was standing up until Mr. Jackman eyed her with pity and stood up also. Though he looked slightly smug because he got a reaction out of the supposedly 'emotionless' robot that everybody at the school seemed to call her.

"I-I'm sorry Mr. Jackman but I-I need to- I-I have to-" Elise quickly packed up her stuff and left the school in such a hurry she forgot her art book. She started to sprint down her street towards her house, but she slammed into a wall and fell back onto her arse.

She groaned and looked up.

It wasn't a wall.

It was her dad.

"Elise," he seemed surprised, then quickly gained composure. "I was just coming round to help your mother with the boxes."

She guessed they were moving after all. She was glad, if she was going to leave that school soon. She'd get away from Mr. Prying Nutjob. But seeing her dad standing there, brought up more memories of the past that she was trying to run away from just a moment ago.

So she felt tears coming to her eyes and she scrambled up to her feet, turned on her heel and ran away towards the park, ignoring the calls after her. She never wanted to be alone before.

But she was desperate to get away from it all.

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to REVIEW!<strong>

**Thoughts? **

**Questions?**

**Ideas?**

**Say anything ya want in the reviews and I'll answer if I can.**

**~Elle**


	10. Curiosity Killed The Cat

**Holy sh**!**

**81 reviews**

**Thank you. Just... THANK YOU!**

**Wow, thats um, that's a uh, a lot of reviews... better get to work.**

**A bit of violence in this chapter.**

**kool-katx: Things WILL eventually get better for her. But at the moment, Elise's luck absolutely sucks. The depressing and sad situation will change a little eventually I promise because, let's face it, it gets boring after a while. But the drama will stay xD The drama never leaves. Thanks for the review xx**

**gatorsnacks: I love reviews xD Thanks for the ego boost and the review ;) **

**Sara Nameer: Blimey, people actually DO love this fic story don't they? This is the most popular one I've ever had. Thanks again for yet another ego boost. X**

**Sarah Victoria Cullen: Your reviews are so fucking endearing. Excuse my French but you always manage to cheer me up xD You're not the only one who wants to hit the teacher apparently. A lot of people do. LOL, right. I think you're gonna wanna 'beat the snot' outta Wesker by the end of this chapter.**

**Kexy Kewl: Soulful indeed ;) I can't help the dramatic stuff xD Hmm... we'll see Kexy Kewl... we'll see...**

**RimaSeirenCeavaRose: Yeah, Elise mostly shows emotions through her art when she has them under control. I know! It's great isn't it! I have 81 reviews! Nearly reaching 100! I'm so happy!**

**Saiyan Werewolf: Glad you enjoyed it XD Yeah, same. I only draw things in black and white, colouring in is such a hassle and you get more emotion from the things I draw when they're in black and white. It's just the style. Of course, I'll do colourful things every now and then. Just not all the time. I yell at the screen too! xD If a character is stupid enough to die when I told them to go the OTHER way instead of running into a wall or the actual enemy. I mean Jesus, are they blind? I love you too ^_^ lol**

**XxQueenOfDarknessxX: **So do I, trust me. I've never been more happy about anything else. That's kinda sad actually... Meh, never mind! ^_^ I'll eventually get to reading your stories ;) ****

**Libukaryl: That's what sequels are for love ;)**

**Fox Mew Brittany: Yeah, Anna is a good friend. And it was good advice, I thought so at least, I wrote it after all xD I hate school. Another reason I'm home schooled. I feel so much BETTER! I feel more free too! Elise will still see her new friends, don't worry ^_^ I wouldn't get rid of Anna or her family of angels... ya know, unless it was absolutely necessary and unrealistic for her to survive any certain events.**

**Lightslighting: Unfortunately, she's not the type of person to get lucky XD that's just how life is I'm afraid. It's always so unfair. **

***Wipes forehead* Phew! Tough work.**

**!Enjoy! ^_^ !Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Elise didn't know how long she'd been running.<p>

But the muscles in her thighs were starting to ache since it had been so long. She was a fast runner, but she couldn't run for long, lack of strong stamina and all. Her lungs hurt from the rough and harsh pants that were forced in and out of her mouth. She used to have much better stamina than this, she ran races, she ran track for Christ sake. How could she get this bad?

She had long legs to assist her in her running, though they weren't that long, considering she was 5'6, she was still growing though, getting the tall genes from her aunt and grandmother on her father's side while her mother and Nana were petite women.

Panting heavily, she forced her aching legs to keep going until she reached the park. She doubled over, breathing harshly, quickly. Her lungs hurt so much as well as her throat, which was burning with pain at the forced breaths being exhaled and being inhaled so hastily.

She stood up and a pained whimper escaped her lips, both mentally and physically. Why couldn't she stop the pain? Why did she continue to cry? Was there this much agony inside of her? She hated being such a cry baby, it wasn't fair. Why was the world so unfair? Why was she now acting like a drama queen? The world wasn't coming to an end, yet here she was, bawling her eyes out.

Elise needed to stop this and toughen up. She could control her facial expressions, unless she gained rather overwhelming emotions. Like now for example. She was an ugly crier, her mouth opened wide, too big for her face. It reminded her of the Joker in a way, but she didn't want to look so ugly.

A bright flash caught her eye and she turned around, but she saw nothing. Narrowing her wet eyes, she managed to control herself a little better now, but tears were still flowing silently down her cheeks, the sobs had stopped though. She loathed being so weak and pathetic. It was time for a change.

As Elise walked towards where she thought the bright flash came from, it happened again, she squinted and hissed in reflex as the blinding light hit her straight in the eye. She continued walking towards the bushes, near the lake.

Moving loads of bushes out the way, she crouched down and saw the little dark tunnel that was hidden deep into the bushes. She frowned and moved closer, seeing a silver chain with dogtags attached to it, hanging that was stuck at the top of it, hanging right in the middle of the tunnel. Apparently that was what had caught the sunlight, it shined in her eyes again when she moved towards a random direction.

She leaned forward and tried to grab it, but ended up crying out, startled, when she fell down through the hole. The dogtags had fell in after her, she screamed and didn't care that it hurt her throat as she fell down into the deep dark hole.

Seconds later, she came tumbling out and grunted, groaning in pain as she sat up. She looked behind her, seeing the tunnel she had fell from, but it was dark and seemed impossible to climb. She was good at climbing since she climbed trees all the time when she was slightly younger, but not _that_ good.

She seemed to be stuck in a small metal room, but the floor were comfy, soft, like a mattress. She bounced a little before looked up, the only way out seeming to be in front of her, the metal circular door seemed locked tight though. And god knows she can't pick lock doors. Especially metal ones. She was no James bond or Commander Shepard. It didn't even look like it could be pick locked.

Where was a sonic screwdriver when she needed one?

She looked at the handle and grabbed it she pushed down but it wouldn't budge. So she pushed common sense out of her mind and tried different ways, pulling up, towards her, kicking it, punching it, knocking it, speaking. She tried everything. She even tried pressing the little oval shaped thing underneath the handle.

But nothing.

Sighing she sat back, but as she leaned back and placed her hand down on the mattress like floor, she felt something cold touch her hand. Startled she jumped and looked down under her hand, seeing the silver dogtags.

Noticing it was the same shape as the little oval thing underneath the handle in the metal hatch, an idea clicked in her head and she picked up the dogtags before pushing it in. Nothing happened at first, so she pulled the handle. _Nothing_. She frowned, then she tried wiggling the dogtags in the oval slit.

It twisted upwards and was locked in it, the chain hung from the little slit. She then looked at the handle and tried pulling it up.

_Click_.

She tried to pull it open first, it didn't open that way though. She pushed it and was startled when it opened inwardly towards the mystery room, lifting _up_. She looked in and cautiously crawled forward into the room, then gasped in amazement.

The room was a lot bigger than the metal one, the walls were made of glass. it was obvious by the water and the fish outside the room that this room. This beautiful brilliant room, was _in_ the lake. She was underneath the lake. All the fish were swimming around it. She hoped the glass were strong and didn't brake easily. She didn't fancy drowning.

She couldn't help but let the curiosity get the better of her.

_Curiosity killed the cat_.

She ignored the words, looking around. The room was relaxing, the theme was teal, silver and black. The room itself was circular, big. In the middle of the room, it held a big fluffy silver looking bed in the shape of a circle. Old pillows thrown onto it, sheets messed up. The floor was made of metal, it made a slight _clicking_ and _clinging_ sound as she stood up and walked down the stairs. The bed was on the walkway which was also circular like the room and covering half of the room.

Stairs were connected to the walkway and she went down them, seeing a snooker table in the middle down the metal stairs. The floor was partly covered with a black rug, a table with cards was some feet away from the snooker table. She walked underneath the stairs and continued towards underneath the walkway where a hammock was in the corner of it, an old dark black sofa in the middle there, TV in front of it, among other stuff in the mystery room.

This was obviously some sort of hide-out.

She knew one thing for sure.

It was fucking _awesome_.

She walked towards the table, where some books were sprawled over it and sat down. They were old and new, surprisingly a couple of them were diaries. She read a a few words of the Shakespeare book before setting it back down then she spotted the portable mini fridge and opened it, almost screaming when she saw a spider.

She closed the little door and gulped, backing away from it. She _hated_ spiders. Especially the really big ones. A shudder made it's way down her spine but she soon got over it as she looked over the whole place.

Now _this_ was just bloody brilliant.

A secret room.

Under the lake!

And it didn't look like it had been used in over a decade, so obviously she could come here and fix it up so she could use it. Maybe even Anna and Leo could join her, it would be _their_ place. A secret place to run away to. Everybody always needed some place to relax. Though normal people just went to the beach or a holiday or just relaxed in a bath with nice soft music.

But _this_ was her way of getting away from everything.

_The next day_...

Wesker was back.

Elise got into her seat, trying her best not to look up at him, to watch him. Her shoulders was still tense and she managed to ignore some of the jabs at her half the day easier. She had to keep her guard up, she didn't cry anymore, she got upset, but she refused to cry anymore. If she could do it for five years and then release all of it in somewhere private, then she could do it for another five years.

"Miss Blake?"

At his voice she unwillingly looked up, eyes as hard as steel as she almost glared right back at him. But she refused to be made a fool of in the classroom. She would be gone form there soon, she just needed to put up the façade a little longer. She made her expression blank, being able to hide her emotions for years gave her the control of her facial expressions.

She gave the answer he needed before looking back down, she heard the boy behind her mutter '_Show-off_' and once again nudged her chair with his foot. She clenched her teeth, fed up. The boy, Aaron, had been kicking her chair ever since she started in that school.

She had enough.

"_Stop it_," She hissed at him quietly, he looked surprised for a moment that she was finally standing up for herself. It was obvious she was annoyed, frustrated at all the insults and kicking of the chair. But that only spurred him on further.

"Or what?" He whispered with a slight smug smirk as he kicked her chair again, she sighed almost forcefully and turned back, losing her courage, not saying anything and just clenching her fists. He smirked fully now and kicked her chair hard again, causing her to close her eyes in anger.

"Mr. Josen." Aaron looked up at his teacher, fear flashed through his eyes but he soon smirked again, attempting to show off that he wasn't scared of the cold, intimidating teacher. "If you would stop acting like an immature gorilla, can we get on with the class?"

Elise rose an eye brow as Aaron stuttered his response and nodded. She looked up to see Wesker looking at her with a slight 'trusting' innocent smile. Now, most girls would instantly take a liking to him and swoon. But her? No, her reaction was quite the opposite.

She scoffed under her breath slightly. Did he honestly think she was going to fall for his tricks? _Nice_ Wesker didn't exist, it was obvious. Right in front of her. Evidently Wesker was trying to manipulate her, but it wouldn't work, she had witnessed the darkness in her heart. And even though she couldn't help but be attracted to the darkness, she wasn't attracted to Wesker in the least, and she knew his tricks.

As soon as she looked away with a completely disbelieving scoff under her breath, Wesker's kind tiny smile vanished from existence and he turned around with a small scowl of annoyance. This would be harder than he thought.

Aaron didn't kick her chair again during the rest of the class, that was nice, she had to admit. Maybe... instead of _him_ manipulating her, she could manipulate him.

She wasn't a lying, cheating cold hearted bastard like he was that did anything to get what he wanted. No, but maybe Wesker deserved a piece of his own medicine. Where she wasn't a super genius, or super strong, she _did _have a brain. While she wasn't a computer expert, or a mathematical genius. She did know a thing or two about something if she put her mind to it.

Elise was about to leave when class was over, but Wesker told her to stay behind. To which she put all of her mental and physical defences up, she was going to keep on guard. Anything relevant to Wesker was dangerous, even if she couldn't protect her body from physical harm, she could project her mind.

"Sir?" Elise asked quietly, putting up a cover because there was still a student in the room, he left the room finally and Wesker stood up form behind his desk. She backed away a little bit, unable to help the tightening of her knuckles on her books.

"Do not be alarmed Miss Blake." He said, a pleasant small smile on his lips. Elise's blank expression didn't change. Her guard stayed up, he lost the smile slightly but kept it up. He leaned back on his desk in a relaxing pose, crossing his arms. But the girl knew better, he was really on guard. She could see the slight tense to his shoulders, his arms, his legs. His jaw.

Silent, she kept her mouth closed, and bit into her tongue, waiting. This was her lunch time that was being wasted, but she knew better than to open her mouth and resort some witty reply back to him. She didn't care if he threatened to kill her, maybe she did a little, but she would be braver than she was. The fact was, that she knew he couldn't kill her. She knew things that gave her some sort of valuable to him.

Still, she didn't fancy getting bruises, she'd had enough trauma with being attacked.

"I want us to be... not _'friends_' as such." He bent his fingers in the air as he quoted the word he emphasized that seemed to disgust him. "But merely civil, you know information that I need to gain. You will give it to me, I will not harm you, or any of your family."

This time, she couldn't hold her tongue.

"And you think I'm going to trust you?"

Wesker tilted his head to the side a little, a smirk on his face. "I underestimate your intellect little girl. _But..._" he stepped towards her and she scrambled back, she hit the desk and stumble backwards towards the ground, he grabbed her arm to stop her falling and made sure his intimidating amber eyes were seen over the rim of his sunglasses. He was still towering over her but his face was inches from hers. He chuckled darkly when he saw the fear flash in her eyes. "You will obey me. Or I'll hurt you."

He let go of her and she fell onto the floor, dropping her books onto the ground. He chuckled with that devilish smirk of his and turned away and packed his things. "If Christopher couldn't stop me, what chance do you have?"

Elise knew it was true, she wasn't a Redfield, she wasn't special. She couldn't fight like Chuck Norris or Bruce Lee. She was moving soon anyway, she was getting away from Wesker. But what if he followed her? Then she would be stuck. She could either tell him the information, or endure the amount of torture he would set on her. It was a win-win situation for him. But a lose situation for her.

She always lost.

It wasn't fair.

She may have sounded like a little annoying teenage brat, but she wanted to do something, she wanted to be able to stand up to him, to say no. To be brave for once. But wouldn't that be selfish? She thought of what could happen to Anna, to Leo, to her mother... even her... Daniel.

She was only fifteen, she shouldn't have to deal with this shit.

"My, my," Wesker grinned darkly again, looking down at her pathetic form still sitting on the ground hopelessly. "Are you giving up? Hm, thought you would last a little bit longer-"

"No."

He rose an eye brow. "Pardon?"

"_No_." She snarled, standing up with her eyes on fire. "I've had enough of this shit. Do you have _any_ idea what I've been through?"

"Personally Miss Blake," he sneered now, pissed off at being talked to this way. "I don't care."

"Fuck you!" She yelled, only have have him flash in front of her. She didn't even flinch, she stared him done. She's finally snapped again. Ever since Wesker had entered her life, that's where it got worse. Where it all went even more down hill.

_It was all his fault_.

She couldn't even blink before Wesker hurled his fist towards her face, she fell to the ground at the unbelievable force and her temple was bleeding. She saw stars before she tried to scramble to her feet, but Wesker clenched his gloved hand in her hair and slammed her head to the ground. She groaned, a bright flash washing through her vision.

The fire bell rang suddenly and all the students and teachers left the building, eventually he heard them with his heightened senses, everybody going home. Wesker smirked. His plan had worked.

Nobody would be able to hear her screams now.

He pressed his boot into her shoulder, digging into it, pushing her into the ground. She let out a whimper of pain but he didn't even seem effected. He seemed spurned on. He smirked and pushed his foot down into her shoulder harder until he heard a sickening crack echo through the room.

"Forgive me if I'm wrong, which is very unlikely, but aren't you supposed to respect your elders?" He mockingly asked the now crying girl in pain, she refused to give in though, even if the pain was unbearable. She was hardly the strong type. But no, she wasn't giving up.

"F-fuck y-"

She couldn't even finish her breathless whimpering words, as his foot put down more pressure on her shoulder. It was amazing that nobody could hear her, considering the fact she sounded like an off-key banshee. She sobbed, but clenched her teeth, clenching her eyes from the burning pain washing throughout her upper body.

"Are we ready to surrender yet Dear Heart?" He gave a low throaty chuckle, it was menacing, dark. Pure evil as he tortured the poor girl. What had she done to deserve this?

She panted heavily, then coughed and croaked her response. "_N_-_no_."

"Hmm," he mused. "Such a pity."

She let out a blood chilling scream, she opened her eyes when she stopped then when he asked her again, she did the only thing she could. Taking a deep painful breath, she howled with pain mixed with the words:

"_H-HELP ME! P-Please! St-Stop it!"_

She begged for mercy, she wasn't quite sure who she was begging, she just begged for somebody to help her, for somebody to get out of her the situation. She wanted Wesker off her, she wanted to get back to that place she had fixed up.

Only, this wasn't a movie.

This wasn't a super hero novel.

And nobody came.

She screamed as more pain hit her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry I haven't updated for a while, Fanfiction wouldn't let me login for some reason. And blah, blah, blah, long story short I couldn't publish the chapter.<strong>

**Any thoughts? **

**Questions?**

**Ideas?**

**Also, I might change the name of the story, I dunno, maybe after I complete the story I'll change the name. For now I'll leave it. Any suggestions?**

**Review!**

**Elle**

**x **


	11. Manipulative Deception

**~97 Reviews~**

**I'm... my... I can't breathe!**

**THANK YOU! Just- I'm tearing up again! *Sniffs***

**Hey listen guys, replying to reviews is a pain in the arse, and it makes the chapter appear longer than it really is. And that annoys me on other stories so I'm not really gonna do it anymore. If ya wanna talk, inbox me or ask in the reviews.**

**Plus I'm just bloody lazy.**

**1,784 Hits.**

**595 Visitors.**

**I know you're out there! And I'd really be grateful if you reviewed! Even if it's just an anon review. Though I'd like it if you signed in as yourself, then I could thank you properly or send you a message an' shit.**

**Incredibly grateful.**

**I am eternally grateful.**

**Yes, that was, in fact, a Toy Story reference.**

**!Enjoy!**

**x**

* * *

><p>"Back so soon Miss Blake?"<p>

"Yeah," Elise mumbled quietly with her head limp and hunched down, leaning on Anna and Leo as they supported her. She looked so feeble, so weak and hurt pretty horribly. Her shoulder was still bleeding, Wesker had cracked a few of her bones too. It was just cruel that she didn't black out, the pain hurt so much. Why did she always get beaten up?

Leo and Anna helped her sit down and aided her body to stay up right so she didn't fall down weakly while Elise was quiet. Wesker did warn her, but the only time she actually stood up for herself, she only got her arse beaten the hell out of her. She felt fear wash through her, Wesker really was a heartless bastard. It finally sunk in just how cruel he could be.

Anna put her hand on Elise's shoulder with a half grim half comforting smile. Leo was silent, his eyes watching her with concern, but something else. Anger. He was angry, the clenching of his fists made that obvious. But he said nothing, only sat but Elise's left hand side with a reassuring squeeze of her hand. She winced since Wesker had stood on it and it was sore. He let go instantly and just watched as the doctor worked on her.

"Would you like me to get a female doctor?" He asked and at her confused look he explained, "I need you to take off your shit and bra so I can stitch up your wounds, wrap them in gauze and insert your arm back into it's socket."

She felt her skin heat up at the thought of just about _anybody_ seeing her without any clothes on. She was extremely modest over her body. The doctor nodded at seeing her flush then he saw the blood on her shoulder, old and fresh. He reached forward suddenly and she jumped startled when he picked up a strand of her hair from her shoulder, it was coated with her blood. He frowned and held it up, seeming to show it to her.

To anybody else, it seemed as though he was showing it to her, but he was studying it in the light. He smiled at her, nobody noticing him slyly tucking the hair into his pocket when he lowered his hand. "You will be able to have a shower soon Miss Blake, I can't imagen being caked in blood is comfortable."

She could only shake her head, groaning slightly. She had a few cracked ribs too, it didn't feel nice. Wesker really did do a number on her, and this was only a warning. She knew once he was done with whatever his number one goal is he would come after her for that information he needed. Though she had no clue what he wanted her to tell him, she had mostly told him the basic details of his life and what he wanted to know when he found out she knew about him.

The doctor turned on his heel and asked for a female doctor to take care of Miss Blake before heading towards his office, once he got inside, he locked the door and moved to the back of the room. He removed the notice board that was hanging from the wall, revealing a metal safe, and placed it on his desk before punching in the password in the keypad and opening it.

Smoke flowed out of the safe. When the cold smoke faded slightly you could see behind the metal door of the safe was different vials of blood, all held in test tube racks. A cooler inside of it to keep the blood fresh.

He took out Miss Blake's hair strand that was coated with dry and fresh blood before taking out a vial with water inside it from the metal safe and took out the cork before putting the strand inside of it and then putting the cork back inside it as her blood mixed with the clear liquid inside of it, flowing around.

The doctor held it up into the light and put on his glasses, squinting his eyes and looking at the dark crimson liquid properly now with scientific interest. He hummed before closing the safe and hiding the metal safe with the notice board. The doctor sat on his chair, studying the vial that held Miss Blake's DNA curiously and with wonder.

"Something so strange... in something so ordinary." He whispered in befuddlement, looking down at the blood sample. His phone rang suddenly and he took it out without taking his icy eyes off the blood sample. "Hello?"

"Sir..." The dooctor narrowed his eye brows.

"What is it Montez? I'm at work."

"There's a..." Montez hesitated. "There's a slight problem."

The man in his thirties frowned and sat up in his chair, tucking the vial away in his pocket. "What is it?"

Silence.

"_Montez_." His voice was a low growl, a warning. "What. Is. It?"

"...He's missing."

The doctor stayed silent, his knuckles turned white at the grip he held the phone. He closed his eyes, teeth grinding together as he leaned back into his chair, it creaked under the pressure of his weight. The doctor pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath, seeming eerily calm.

"Sir?"

Silence.

"Si-"

"What do you mean he's _missing_?" He finally hissed harshly into the phone.

"He's gon-"

"I know the definition of the word Montez!" He nearly shouted, he stood up and the force caused his chair to be knocked back, he put his hand on his desk, he leaned his weight on it, leaning forward. "I want to know _why_ he's missing! How did this happen?"

"It was my break, I went to my yoga class-"

"Skipping the mundane boring parts of your life _now_," he urged, he heard her sigh in annoyance but didn't even acknowledge her feelings, he was a man driver by his goal.

"_And when I came back_," she hissed at him, he didn't seem to notice, too busy being angry and impatient. "The place was a mess, it _still_ is a mess in fact. The glass is broken, everything is destroyed. I'm guessing your little friend decided to take revenge on you locking him up in his little 'room' but I'm sure if-"

"I'm not hearing anything but blah, blah, blah coming from your mouth that's only good for one thing." He sneered, and ignored her angered and outraged gasp, stepping away from his desk. "When I get back there, you better use that one thing to calm my nerves and then get your little bitch ass out of there to find him."

He heard silence, a gulp and then she replied with a hard tone to her voice, "Yes sir."

"Good girl," he smirked humourlessly and then hung up. He unlocked the door and muttered something to his boss as he passed him, something along the lines of helping his grandma who was on her death bed due to cancer. His boss told him to take all the time he needed and apologised for the loss that was coming. The doctor didn't even acknowledge him and continued walking.

"Elise?"

Elise looked up and almost laughed, she felt like crying at the same time. _Great_, she thought sarcastically. She wanted at least five minutes to herself, a fiver minute break from her hectic life, was that too much to ask? She just wanted to a break from everything, Wesker, bullies, school, teachers, her family, her father, everything.

But apparently the world _did_ hate her.

"What Daniel?" She sighed, running a hand through her light brown hair. Daniel swallowed hard, he wanted to correct her, but had a feeling that he did deserve it and that if she got angry he wouldn't be able to ask her what he came to the hospital for in the first place.

"I was..." he glanced behind him and cleared his throat, looking at her as he leaned against the door frame. "Well, you said you wanted a raincheck... so I figured, hey, why not?"

"What?" She was confused, raincheck for what?

"Ice cream? Remember?" Daniel asked nervously, hands shoved in pockets, but tightening as an urge to run away hit him. He pursed his lips and looked at her with hopeful eyes, they were pitiful.

It pulled on Elise's heart strings.

Damn him.

Damn everything.

God dammit!

"Alright," she whispered quietly, Daniel's shoulders were up, no longer slouched as he looked with her with a hopeful spark in his eyes. A small smile on his lips like an excited puppy, she rolled her eyes. "It doesn't mean I've forgiven you."

"Yeah- yeah I know," Daniel said quickly. "That's completely understandable, but maybe we could be civil ya know? I'd like to get to know my daughter again... if that's okay with you."

Elise looked at the ground before sighing again and looking up at him through her eye lashes with thought. He smiled at her when he saw the slight nod she gave him. Daniel glanced at her wounds with concern and anger, seeming to remember the other reason he came here.

"What happened anyway? Who hurt you?"

"Nobody," she lied, she couldn't think of a good excuse so she just said, "I don't want to talk about it okay?"

"Elise-"

"_Please_ Daniel," Elise locked eyes with him, he stared for a while before nodding with acceptance. If he was gonna get her to forgive him, he needed to be understanding and get on her good side and all that jazz.

"Come on," he smiled now. "I know a great place you'll love."

Elise stared after him as he walked away before sighing and following after him, she winced a little at her sore muscles but managed to keep up with him. She got into his car once they got outside the hospital and she hesitantly let him drive her there.

"So um," Daniel glanced at her, she didn't look at him, she just looked outside the window as the fog started to cloud the air. She shifted in her seat, knowing that her father was looking at her but didn't acknowledge it. "How's school?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

Silence.

"How's your mum?"

"Fine."

Silence.

"Have any homework?"

"No."

Daniel attempted to get more than a one word response out of her.

"Do you like animals?"

"Hmm," she grunted. Daniel pursed his lips and sighed.

"Elise sweetheart? Could you tell me more than a one worded response?"

Elise looked over towards him, she realized how childish she was being, but she couldn't help it. She guessed that even though she was willing to _try_ to be civil with her father she was still angry and hadn't forgiven him. She couldn't help to just give one worded replies. She wanted to talk to him, but at the same time she just wanted to stay quiet and not say a word to him.

"Yes. I like animals very much," she offered after a couple of moments of silence, Daniel just stayed silent after that, trying to think of a conversation starter for when they reached the cafe.

Elise got out the car and nearly slammed the door behind her as she made her way towards the small cafe, it wasn't much, but she remembered the milkshake she had last had with her father before he left. Of course, she never went there again, too many memories of him and her having a good time.

She sat down as Daniel went over towards the counter to get her milkshake with cream and marshmellows. She looked at her arm that was in a sling and frowned at the memory of _how_ she got it. Wesker had just left, saying that was a warning. A _warning_ of the pain that was to come if she didn't change her attitude and gain control of her emotions once again.

If he wanted something from her, why didn't he just take it? Even if the sadistic man enjoyed watching her squirm in pain, he wasn't one to beat around the bush. If he wanted something, a sample, information, etc, he'd just take it. He wasn't a man that wasted time.

As a guide dog walked into the cafe, she froze up in fear as it walked near her with it's owner, remembering the feral dog that attacked her. She swallowed hard, eyes staring at it as if it would suddenly grow demon wings and blow fire.

A sudden thought entered her mind and she welcomed the distraction. It was a question, a thought, something she hadn't even thought to think about until now.

_Who carried me to the hospital?_

She frowned, she wanted to know who it was, badly, it was a distraction and it was an important detail to know.

"Daniel?" She asked as he sat down in front of her, blocking her view of the guide dog. He looked at her eagerly as he set down her milkshake in front of her. It was her favourite, or at least what that's what he could remember. He wanted to talk with her, and she was going to ask him a question.

"Yeah Elise?"

"Who carried me to the hospital?"

Daniel froze.

His deep brown eyes flashed for a moment before he looked away, averting his eyes from hers and looking down at his own milkshake. He fiddled with the straw and sipped the drink before looking back up at her.

"I don't know."

He was lying.

Elise was angry at this.

"Why do you keep doing that?" She demanded quietly, seeming calm. But her blood was boiling.

"Doing what?" Daniel asked innocently.

"_Lying_," she hissed, eyes flaring furiously. Daniel stared at her, then he looked away with guilt. It was no use lying to her, she was too observant for her own good. She knew when somebody was lying, she knew a lot of things it seemed. It made him proud to see his little girl couldn't be fooled by idiots like himself, but he was also frustrated and sad she could read him like an open book. "You keep saying you want to fix this- to fix our father-daughter relationship." She sneered. "But you keep _lying_ to me!"

"I have to!" Daniel hissed back at her finally, snapping. Elise looked at him, eyes searching his face, scanning for any evidence of what he was thinking. "I don't have a choice-"

"Everybody has a _choice_!" she whispered harshly, eyes narrowed, her lips tightened in a straight line. Her eyes were hard and jaw clenched now. "And apparently you always seem to choose the wrong one." She slammed her hands on the table as she stood up, the chair scraped against the white marble floor and she walked out the door. The bell above it rang and she slammed the door behind her.

Daniel cursed and stood up quickly, his own chair screeching against the marble floor. He slammed the money on the table and rushed out after her. She wasn't heading towards the car, she was walking along the pavement. His eye brows furrowed and he followed her, his black hair swaying into his eyes slightly as he jogged to catch up with her,

"Elise! Sweetheart!" She didn't answer at first, Daniel caught up to her and grabbed her forearm.

She snapped.

"Leave me alone!" She roared, yanking her arm from him. Daniel tried to speak but she stopped in her tracks and span around to face him, eyes watering and flaring with a boiling furious anger. There was a darkness inside her, after years of being consumed by hate, anger, sorrow. That turned to her dark side. Daniel was facing it now.

"You have _no right_!" she yelled at him, the wind picked up a little, a car zoomed pass them but the person driving it paid no attention to them and continued on his journey down the road. Elise shook her head with tears filling her eyes, but only a few escaped now. She wasn't as much of a bawling baby she was a for the last few days. Her cheat tightened and she ran a hand through her thick mane and glared at him, lip quivering.

"Mum was right about you. You're a lying and a manipulative _bastard_! I was willing to try to try to be civil and make my way onto forgiving you! But you just keep lying and keep secrets from me and- just _everything_ you do hurts me." She whispered as she added. "You've hurt me so much dad. Every decision, every word that comes from your mouth." She locked her eyes with him, a single tear slipping, her eyes shined with unleashed tears. Her voice was barely above a whisper now. "Even now... just... just _seeing_ you... standing there as if- as if nothing ever happened. As if you didn't... _leave_ me."

Daniel's own eyes filled with un-shed tears, a helpless and desperate look on his face. His expression softened as he stared at her. "I never meant to leave you."

"Couldn't you have just visited me?" Elise asked quietly, swallowing hard. "Just _once_?"

"No," Daniel muttered, shaking his head. "If I involed you in my life then, even _now_ it's dangerous. Just talking to you... But just you know sweetheart that I never meant to leave you."

"Yeah," she nodded, a humourless fake and forced smile on her lips. "But you _did_."

With that she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

Daniel sighed and he started, "Elise-"

But he was cut off suddenly by a screech of tires, his head snapped up and he quickly looked at the black van that was speeding from the corner of the road. His eyes widened in horror when he saw who was driving it and before he could do anything he was hit in the back of his head, causing him to fall to his hands and knees.

He looked up through his blurry eyes which were being clouded with black spots when he heard a scream and felt panicked and down right _scared_ when he saw the van had stopped by the side of the curb and four big men were carrying _his_ little girl into the van. He tried to cry out, to crawl over towards her.

But he was knocked out by the man behind him.

The last sound he heard as he lost conciousness was his daughter. Screaming in pain and yelling for him.

_"DAAAD!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-OH!<strong>

**Lol, I apologise once again for the cliff hanger.**

**I'm gonna ask now, who do you think the mysterious doctor is? Or the person who carried Elise to the hospital. Keep your mind open everybody! Don't overlook it! That's for adults!**

**Thoughts  
>Questions<br>Ideas**

**You name it, just ask or say whatever in the review. **

**Elle**

**x**


	12. Revelations

**107 Reviews!**

_**I'm so happy.**_

**I can't even BEGIN to describe how happy I am because of the amount of reviews.**

**And I apologise for the Wesker delay. I deeply, DEEPLY am VERY sorry. Wesker will be coming back in the next episode, and maybe even a little... surprise. Something that rhymes with... uh... Combi Occasion. **

**That was probably a big spoiler, but hey, I'm probably gonna lose readers after you read this chapter. **

**!Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you mean she's been kidnapped?"<em>

Daniel winced at the volume of his ex's yelling and sighed, running a stressed hand through his black hair and turning around, he swiped his jacket up from the chair and yanked it on. "It's a long and complicated story involving my boss."

"Your boss?" Hannah crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a 'There's-no-room-for-argument-so-tell-me-_now-_or-die' kind of look. Daniel grimaced, finding it very familiar from the old days when they were together.

"I work for a gang, or well, _used_ to." He told the blonde woman, then he took out a gun from inside his jacket and Hannah shrieked, putting her hands up and backing away when he unintentionally pointed it at her.

"Where the hell did you get that?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. "No! I don't wanna know! Just- stop pointing it at me!"

"What?" Daniel squinted at her and then looked at the gun, which was unintentionally aimed towards her in his lazy grip. "_Oh_." He quickly aimed elsewhere and then checked the handgun for ammunition.

"How dangerous is this..." Hannah paused then said. "_Boss_ of yours?"

Daniel stared at her with a grim look in his brown eyes. "_Dangerous_."

He turned on his heel suddenly, clicking off the safety, Hannah quickly followed after him outside and through the front door. Grabbing his arm and frowning at him, causing him to momentarily stop and look at her questionably. "Where at you going?"

"I'm going after her."

"I'm coming too." Hannah stated, staring at him with determination.

"_No_," Daniel ordered sternly with his lips in a firm line.

"You don't get to tell me no," Hannah said. "You're not my father."

"No, thank god," Daniel replied. He grimaced. But then he said, "And god forbid you don't even listen to him."

"Don't start Daniel," Hannah rolled her eyes. "We both know how this conversation is going to end. You with sore bollocks, me with a victorious smirk. Blah, blah, blah. Let's just skip this dramatic shit because our daughter is in trouble."

Daniel stared at her as if she was crazy. "You don't even know how to use a gun."

Hannah snorted. "Hello? I was in the army codets?"

He paused. Then scoffed. "Fine, but I'm driving."

"Oh come on!"

"No."

"Daniel-"

"I'll let you chose the radio station."

...

"Fine, let's go."

Daniel then stopped in his tracks, Hannah sighed.

"You don't know where she is do you?"

"...No."

Hannah hissed a frustrated sigh, running a hand through her hair.

_"Shit_."

* * *

><p>"Got the package boss."<p>

Elise couldn't see a thing, it was pitched black. But as she woke up, the muffled voice grew clearer. She then remembered what happened and her eyes widened behind her blind fold. She wiggled a little, but find herself bound by ropes and she felt fear strike through her entire body like lightning, a million questions running through her mind.

"Yeah, on our way now."

The voice that was talking, she didn't find it familiar. So it was evidently somebody she didn't know. Who would want to kidnap her? She hadn't done anything wrong in her entire life. And she wasn't interesting. As far as she knew, she was an ordinary teenage girl with daddy issues. Sure, she got bullied at school, but she wasn't the _only_ person there who got bullied.

She moved her head to the left then to the right and tried to sit up, but to no avail, she couldn't move from the floor. She could tell she was on a van floor, since the ground was shaking. As she move her tied feet, they touched something hard. Either the wall of the van or a man's leg.

"Keep still stupid bitch," the other voice was Russian, deep, booming. It came from her right, she swallowed hard and did as her told. If she acted defiant, then it would only serve her pain. Even though she _hated_ being ordered around and walked all over, it wasn't wise to let her mouth over run her fate. Much like Chris Redfield would do.

She closed her eyes, attempting to keep the fear pushed at the back of her mind. But the dread spread through her like a fast disease. Her hands shook a little from the cold and the pure fear rushing through her boiling veins. The emotion was scorching, burning her. She hated it, she wanted to get away.

But she was stuck.

She was caged like a bird.

"How much longer Frankie?" The Russian asked. "My ass is numb."

"You idiot! Don't give away our names!" Frankie shouted back at him, then he swore and Elise heard the Russian mumbling under his breath before he resorted:

"It's not like she can tell anyone, she can't even see!"

"Doesn't matter you fucking Russian," Frankie spat back at him, the more Elise listened, the more she could tell that Frankie came from New York, the way he walked, the accent that laced his voice. Definitely New York.

"Don't talk to me like that, fucking Pansy," the Russian snapped right back at him, then he uttered something in Russian. Elise couldn't talk Russian, but she had a feeling that by his low tone that it was an insult.

"Shut up! Both of you!" A new voice finally snapped at both the men. Judging by his voice, he was American. She didn't know where exactly, she wanted to see. She hated being blind to darkness. Normally, it comforted her. But right now, not being able to use one of her important senses irked her.

She could both the New Yorker and the Russian mutter to themselves before it was complete utter silence. She heard shuffling suddenly after a few moments and she flinched when big rough hands grabbed her by the forearms from behind and sat her up. She heard more shuffling and she bent her legs as close as she could to her body as humanly possible.

"So," she heard the American mutter. "You're the famous daughter that's caused so much trouble."

She kept her lips tightened in a thin line. She didn't cry when she was afraid, that was only when she was upset. She'd be damned if she was going to cry in front of some intimidating shadows that she couldn't see.

"You look so much like your mother." She kept her expression blank, but she could feel her heart freeze. She then felt breath blowing against her face, indicating he was leaning close to her, inches from her face. "But I can see _him_ in your face. Wonder what colour your eyes are. His, maybe, _or_ ...your mothers..."

The question was on the tip of her tongue, the only thing that stopped her from giving into her overwhelming urge was the teeth that were biting into her tongue. She wanted to ask what they wanted from her, how they knew her father.

"You're old man caused so much trouble," the man spoke quietly, she felt a finger tilt her chin up. "_God_, I can see him so much in your face, even though you look like your mother._ It's disgusting... _but at least you don't act like 'im."

She stayed silent.

"You don't talk a lot do you little girl?" He asked her. "Are you a mute?...Or are you just... _shy_?" She felt his hands reaching behind her head, hands fiddling with the knot of the blind fold.

"Hey-!-what are you doing!" She heard Frankie's panicked voice before the blind fold fell from her face, she winced when her eyes met harsh light and squinted before blinking and forcing her eyes to open.

Her blue eyes met moss green, she examined his face, his body, sizing up her opponent. He was a muscular man, maybe he'd come form the army or something. Judging by the dog tags he was an ex-marine or something. He was wearing a dark green tank top, blue jeans and trainers.

His hair was brown, a buzzed hair cut on his head with a scar running down the side of his face, right through his blind left eye. He had stubble on his chin, the American man had a strong jaw and a slight crooked nose with a light horizontal scar running across it.

"What are ya doing Logan-" Frankie started to protest from the front, so he was the one driving, Elise observed.

"I just untied her blind fold," the American man rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and drive Frankie." Logan said, before rolling his eyes again as Frankie opened his mouth. "And _no_, that wasn't a _fucking_ Rihanna reference."

Frankie snorted before facing the front and driving again.

Logan face Elise again, she narrowed her eyes at him. He smirked at her. "So, now that we've, uh, me**t**_ face-to-face._.. do you know why we're borrowing you?"

_Borrowing_? Elise almost snickered, but suppressed it.

She decided to finally speak.

"To say you're going to borrow something, that indicates you're going to give it back," she simply replied with a calm facial expression, she glanced around the van. "And I think _this_ clarifies as a word I like to call; _kidnapping_."

The New Yorker chuckled and grinned back at Logan. "She fucking pwned you."

"Frankie," Logan said carefully, tone low and annoyed as he faced the man again. "Shut. The. Fuck._Up_."

"Whatever you say _boss_," Frankie responded sarcastically with a famous eye roll as he turned back and turned the wheel, causing the van to go round a corner.

She didn't know where the wittiness came from, she figured, _sod it_, if she was going to die. She was going to die with style. She was ffed up with everybody walking all over her. Even if she didn't want to leave the world willingly, she wanted to do it_ like a boss._

"Alright," Logan said, facing her again. "So, do you now why we're _kidnapping_ you, as you so kindly put it."

"Actually, I've been left out of the loop." Elise stated, trying not to sneer. After a pause, she said, "It kinda _sucks_."

"I bet it does," Logan grinned. "So your old man didn't tell you?"

"Obviously, otherwise I'd be more prepared and I wouldn't be here." Elise muttered, wondering what the hell her father had done to get her snatched form the road like this.

"No need to be snarky cupcake," he rose an eye brow. "We would'da got'cha whether you knew or not."

She waited for him to elaborate.

He did.

"See, your old man," Logan started, he picked up a knife and started tilting it from side to side, fiddling with it. "He betrayed his own boss, because of you." He pointed at Elise with the knife.

She didn't say anything, just waited, just listened.

"This other man that his old boss hated. He's one _crazy_ doc," Logan rolled his eyes, as if the statement couldn't be more true. "Anyway, the doc, he found out about one of his enemies henchman, found out he had a daughter." He grinned. "Which is you."

Elise suppressed an eye roll.

"So, the doc, when he found out about 'cha," Logan continued to explain. "He went to your old man, threatened your existence if your old man didn't tell him info about his boss. Of course, your old man didn't like that. So when the doc let him go, expecting him to gather said info. He stole the doc's latest loony experiment."

"Which is?"

"Not a _thing_ exactly," Logan said, locking eyes with Elise. "A _who_."

Logan continued as Elise listened carefully. "After he took the experiment, which he called _Project S.Z_ I think, shit name if you ask me. The doc went bat shit, he called in his men and told them to go after ya. Of course, you wouldn't remember, considering you was like two years old."

"So, he sent his men after you, but Daniel, clever old Daniel. He figured that the doc would go after you, so he convinced his girlfriend, your mom, to leave the house that day and go shopping, and he put a bomb inside of your cot. Took you out of the house and Project S.Z then hid ya both."

"And when the doc's men went inside the house," the Russian said with a grin, Elise looked over towards him. "Daniel pressed the detonator, and _boom_. It was raining henchmen."

"Clever guy, your old man. And loyal." Logan smirked. "Which is why your boss let him in on a little secret, promoted him to his right hand man and promised to give you protection."

"Only there was a problem." Frankie spoke up, glancing at Elise. "When Daniel relocated the family, he didn't expect to be followed. So the doc held you in his arms, held a gun to your little innocent head."

"You were tryin' to grab it, to play with it I suppose," Logan grinned down at Elise, who was silent, taking it all in. "It was cute, like father like daughter. His own little criminal mini-me. But the doc, being crazy as shit, he threatened to take your life if Daniel didn't let him in on the boss's secret mission."

"But you," Logan grinned widely as Elise stared at him. "You little clever minx, when he began to bounce you since you were crying like a banshee and getting on his nerves. He bounced you a little _too_ hard, and you bit hard enough into his arm to cause him to drop the gun. You drew blood."

"Like a baby piranha," Frankie added.

"And Daniel knocked him out, took you and left. He would have killed him, but didn't have any time since the cops were surrounding the house." The Russian joined in. Elise couldn't believe any of this, it was unreal. Her father was a crook. It was... weird. Fucking unreal.

"Years later," Logan continued the story. "You were six, or seven."

Elise froze. But nobody noticed.

"And the doc had got Project S.Z in his grasp when Daniel went to work. He had been looking after the experiment for nearly five years, like it was his own son. But you never knew, or your mom. Trisha, a great gal, my _sister_. She was helping, looking after Project S.Z. Like it was her son." Logan's eyes darkened. "Only thing is, _Daniel _didn't know he was followed one night to that house. That's when the crazy doc began his clever little plan."

"He killed her." Logan spat. "He killed my sister, who also worked for the boss. But doc didn't know that and just killed her before trying to take the Project. But the kid had already ran, he ran to Daniel."

Elise looked up with her eyes widening, memories of a boy flashing through her mind. Her father, the night he left. He brought a boy to the house, he had brought 'Seth' to her house the night he left.

"He took the boy to your house," Logan stated, staring into Elise's eyes. "And he tried to convince Hannah to let him stay, he told her all the trouble he had cooked up. But sweet Hannah, no, she didn't want to put you in danger and told him to leave."

"Daniel, he did leave, thinking she had a point." Frankie said. "He didn't want you in danger, so he grabbed the boy and left. But you never saw him again did ya?"

Elise felt a lump in her throat, tears filling her eyes.

"So years after," The Russian added. "The doc once again threatened to kill you, but this time. He had a camera, you were at the park with a friend, sitting on the swing. He had a sniper in his hands. It was as a live shot. And while Daniel was in Scotland, he was panicked. He had finally been out smarted. His boss's henchmen, your 'protectors' were killed and the doc was pointing a sniper at your smiling little face."

"Ignorance is bliss," Logan added with a snort. Elise wasn't laughing. She couldn't do anything but sit there. "So Daniel, panicked. He told the doc everything, he told about the boss's plans, just _everything_ he knew. But the doc wasn't finished. He let you go."

"But not the experiment," Frankie rolled his eyes.

"No," Logan said with a shake of his head. "He took the experiment. And he infiltrated the boss's place. Killed everything and everyone, the henchmen. And more importantly." Logan locked eyes with Elise. "His daughter."

"An eye for an eye," Frankie said with a slight sadistic smirk.

"A life," the Russian said, locking eyes with Elise. "For a _life_."

"Your father betrayed the boss," Logan said, a dark expression coming onto his face as he stared at the now horrified girl. "And now you're paying for it."

Elise swallowed hard.

The van stopped.

"We're here."

Logan grabbed Elise's hair roughly and put the blind fold back on her, dragging her out the van, she struggled, screaming out in pain when Logan dug the knife in her leg to stop her from being able to struggle. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up as tears of agony fell down her face. Her back faced his chest as his lips came next to her ear and he pulled her flush against him with a dark look in his eye.

"Sorry cupcake."

His breath brushed up against her ear.

"It's just business."

* * *

><p><strong>I know! I know! I couldn't help it! Cliff hangers and all.<strong>

**SO! That's a bit about Daniel's past, I'm thinking about doing a story about him. What do ya think?**

**Is she a mary-sue? It's a bit of a mary-sueish past and everything, but don't worry! **

**And more WESKER NEXT CHAPTER! I PROMISE! I SWEAR! I COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY SWEAR THAT WESKERS COMING BACK!**

**Next Chapter, Wesker WILL be coming back.**

**Thoughts  
>Ideas<br>Complaints  
>Questions<br>**

**Anything you have to say, say it in the review!**

**Elle**

**X**


End file.
